


Twelve Years Apart

by RovakPotter82



Category: Castle
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The murders of two of Alexis' exes prompts Beckett to think stalker.  Further investigation into the cases uncovers a secret relationship between Alexis and Detective Ryan that started two years ago when she was seventeen.  Rated M for mature audiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New York City, Friday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this before the end of Season 3, so Montgomery is still captain. Things are different a lot and you'll see why.

Chapter One; New York City, Friday Morning

Detective Kevin Ryan sighed nervously as he tapped his foot on the floor. It was his latest follow up visit to his therapist and doctor to get his arm in working condition again. After a sniper's bullet hit him in the shoulder nearly six months ago, he was ready to get back to work. He felt fine. His arm and shoulder worked fine too. Until he goes through the motion to quickly withdraw his gun. It twinges just ever so slightly, but enough for the doctor to keep him out of the field. The door opened and he looked up to see his doctor coming in. “I got good new and bad news,” Dr. Lee said.

“Good news first, doc,” Ryan said.

“You can return to desk duty on Monday,” Dr. Lee said.

“And the bad news?”

“It's probably going to be another couple of weeks until you can go back on the active duty list.” Ryan nodded. “I'm sorry, Detective, but I didn't like the way you cringed when I asked you to go through the motions of drawing your fire arm.”

“I understand, Dr. Lee,” he said before taking the piece of paper from him. 

“Have you been weaning yourself off the medication?”

“Yes, I have,” Kevin said putting the note in his pocket.

“Good,” he said. “You should be able to get by with one pill a day until the bottle runs out. Hopefully by then you'll be in the field.” Kevin nodded his head. “Any plans for the weekend?”

“Not really,” Kevin said. “Might go up to my beach house in Connecticut,” he said. “Enjoy the nice weather we're suppose to get this weekend.”

“Taking it easy before returning to your desk,” Dr. Lee said. “I like it. Well, have fun, but not too much.” Kevin chuckled before getting up from the chair. “I'll see you again in two weeks to check your gun drawing motion.”

“All right, doc,” he said before shaking hands with the good doctor.

“Remember, Monday. Not before,” Dr. Lee added.

“See ya in two weeks,” Kevin said before leaving the office. He stopped at the receptionist desk to get his appointment card before he left the doctor's office for the day. He hailed a cab and gave the driver the 12th Precinct's address. He flipped open his phone and hit speed dial number two. It rang a few times before someone picked up on the other end. “Hey, how ya doing?” he asked. “Good. I didn't wake you, did I? Oh, that was close. What are you doing this weekend? Feel like staying abroad and spending your weekend with your favorite detective? I was hoping you would,” he said. “I'm going to stop at the precinct before heading home and packing. Yeah, I took a cab to the doctor's this morning. I can return to desk duty on Monday. Figured I spend the weekend with my favorite girl. He he, hey, behave or I'll have to spank you,” he said. “Oh, you would enjoy it too much. Okay, I'll see you in the afternoon. I love you. Bye.” He hung up the phone as the taxi pulled up to the station. Ryan paid him before heading up to the homicide floor.

The elevator dinged and he walked off being greeted by uniforms and other detectives. “Hey, look who's showing his face around here!” The only person who could sound like that was Castle.

“Hey, Castle,” Ryan said as Castle patted him on the back. 

“So, what's the verdict?” the mystery novelist asked.

“I'm back to desk duty on Monday.”

“Hey, that's great,” Castle said.

“Where are Esposito and Beckett?” he asked.

“They're running around here somewhere. Paperwork from the last case.”

“Did ya close it?” he asked.

“Case closed,” Castle said.

“Great, so I'm going to see the Captain and I'll be back out,” he said gesturing to Montgomery's office. Castle nodded and Ryan turned away from him letting out a big sigh. 

Beckett and Esposito returned with their filed paperwork to hand in as Castle came out from the break room. “Ryan's here,” he announced.

“Yeah, where?” Esposito asked.

“He's with Montgomery,” the writer said. “He can come back to desk duty on Monday,” he added.

“Sweet,” Javier said.

“It'll be good to have Ryan back,” Beckett said. Just then the Irishman came out of the captain's office with a smile. “Hey, Ryan.”

“Hey, Beckett,” Ryan said.

“How's the shoulder?' she asked.

“Getting better with each passing day,” he said. “I'm back on Monday, but field work's going to have to wait for another couple of weeks,” he said as he and Esposito bumped fists.

“Hurts to draw your gun?” his partner asked.

“Like a bitch,” Ryan said.

“So, what are you going this weekend?” Esposito asked.

“I'm going to go out of town,” Ryan said. “I'm tired of being cooped up in my apartment.”

“Even with Yukon there?” Esposito asked about Ryan's white German Shepard.

“Yeah. He and I need to spend some time outdoors,” Ryan said. “So, I'll see you guys on Monday.”

“Okay,” Beckett said. “Have fun.”

“Where you going?” Castle asked.

“None of your business,” Ryan said before walking away.

“Hey, your plans wouldn't include a woman, would they?” Castle asked causing Ryan to freeze. “Ow!” Castle yelped when Beckett hit him in the arm.

“Woman?” Ryan asked turning to face his three friends. “Why would you say that?”

“Oh, come on,” Beckett said. “You've been different in the last couple of years. We can tell you have a new girlfriend since Jenny left you.”

“Really?” he asked folding his arms.

“Oh, folding of the arms is a classic defensive move,” Castle said causing Esposito to chuckle.

“Come on, bro. What's her name?” he asked.

“I, uh, gotta go,” Ryan said before quickly moving to the elevator. Castle and Esposito tried to run after him, but the elevator doors closed before they got there, Ryan waving bye to them.

 

Ryan packed a bag with some clothes and other things before packing another bag for Yukon. He won't have any dog food at the the beach house. In fact, there probably wasn't going to be a whole lot of food there anywhere. Last time he was at his beach house, it was before he was shot. After stuffing the bag with treats, food and toys for his dog, Ryan grabbed the leash and hooked it to the German Shepard. “Okay, you ready to see Mama?” he asked causing the one year old dog to yip. “Shh!” The man and dog headed out of the apartment and down to the basement where there was parking for tenants. He didn't really drive that much. He could walk to the precinct from his place and get a good work out. Hopping into his car, Yukon making himself comfortable in the back, Ryan pulled out of his spot and began to drive out of the city.

Hours later, Kevin pulled onto Whitney Ave in New Haven and pulled into a parking spot. He told Yukon to behave before heading up to the apartment building. He rang a button that buzzed and a female voice came over the speaker. “Yes?”

“You ready for the weekend, Sweetie?” he asked causing her to laugh out loud.

“Come on up,” she said before buzzing him in. He opened the door and walked up to the third floor and knocked on the door that said 5C. He heard shuffling before the door opened to reveal his favorite red head, Alexis Castle. “Hey, Detective,” she said.

“Hey, yourself,” he said before she pulled him into a kiss. They moaned in delight before pulling away to gaze into each others eyes. “Missed you.”

“Missed you more,” she said causing him to chuckle and they kissed again.

End of Chapter One


	2. New York City, Friday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castle, Beckett and Esposito get a new case.

Chapter Two: New York City, Friday Afternoon

Police sirens chirped as Beckett and Castle walked underneath the crime scene tape. The call came in shortly after Ryan left the precinct. “What do you got, Esposito?” Beckett asked.

“Victim is a white male in his late teens, early twenties,” Esposito rattled off. “Dog walker found the body when the dog caught wind of the blood.”

“Any ID?” Beckett asked as they followed him down the alley.

“No,” Esposito said. “There's no releasing his face to the media either. It's been beaten beyond recognition.” Lanie pulled back the sheet to show the detective and writer.

“Oh, that's a lot of hatred for someone,” Castle said.

“Or they just didn't want them to be identified,” Beckett said.

“Either way, we'll have to wait for dental records or fingerprints to get an ID,” Lanie said.

“Okay, get uniforms to canvass the area. Maybe we'll get lucky and someone saw something,” she said to Esposito. The Hispanic nodded before heading off to order some uniforms around. 

“How much hatred do you have to have to beat someone's face in like that?” Castle asked.

“Sometimes it only takes a little hatred for some people,” Beckett said. “However, violence like this, it makes it personal,” she added.

“Then he knew his killer,” Castle said.

“Do you have an official cause of death yet, Lanie?” she asked the ME.

“Blunt force trauma to the back of the head.” Esposito came back around after having uniforms canvassing the area.

“Any lead on the murder weapon?” Becket asked him and he nodded his head.

“Nada. Perp must have taken it with him,” he said.

“Well, have CSU sweep the area just in case,” Beckett said. Esposito nodded before barking the order into his radio. “What about the woman who found the body?” she asked. Esposito opened his folder and looked for her name.

“Abigail Henderson, 70 years old. She was walking her dog when the dog went nuts. I think she had a panic attack so the unis who arrived first called an ambulance,” he explained. “Paramedics are still with her. Haven't been able to talk with her yet.” Beckett nodded and motioned with her head to Castle. The writer followed her to the ambulance where an elderly woman was sitting in the back of an ambulance. An oxygen mask was over her face while she held a little dog in her lap.

“Mrs. Henderson?” Beckett asked and she nodded. “I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this is Richard Castle.”

“The writer?” she asked.

“Yes, Ma'am,” Castle said with his charming smile.

“We'd like to ask some questions about you finding the body if that's okay,” Kate said. A paramedic nodded his okay and took off the oxygen mask. “Did you see anyone suspicious lurking around when you found the body?”

“I didn't find the body,” Mrs. Henderson said. “Cupcake found the body.”

“Cupcake?” Kate asked and the woman held up the little dog in her lap.

“We turned the corner and she just started going nuts. My grip isn't the best and I lost hold of the leash. She ran into the alley and started barking wildly.”

“You ran after her?” Castle asked.

“Mr. Castle, I'm seventy years old. I do not run anymore,” she said causing Kate to hold in her laughter. “By the time I reached Cupcake, she was already on top of the body of that poor boy.”

“Have any of my CSU people looked over Cupcake?” Beckett asked.

“They have. Such lovely people.” Kate smiled. “Cupcake did have something in her mouth when I reached her and the body.”

“She did?”

“I took it out before I started feeling the chest pains coming on.” The elderly lady started to reach into her pocket, but Kate stopped her and reached in with her gloved her hand. Inside a handkerchief was a lighter with a clover on it and some blood. 

“You didn't touch this with your bare hands, did you, Mrs. Henderson?” Becket asked her.

“Detective, my husband was a police officer himself. Plus, I had gloves on,” she said causing Castle to hold in his laughter. Beckett nodded over to Esposito who came over with an evidence bag.

“Check the blood, run for prints the whole works,” she said. “Was there anything before Cupcake started to go nuts, Mrs. Henderson?” she asked.

“Right before she started to smell the blood, someone ran passed me, nearly tripping over Cupcake's leash before running off.”

“Can you describe him?” Beckett asked.

“No, sorry. The area was too dark and he was wearing a hood over his head.” 

“That's all right, Mrs. Henderson,” Beckett said. “Thank you for your time.” Mrs. Henderson nodded.

“Take care of yourself, Mrs. Henderson,” Castle said. The elderly lady smiled as the paramedic checked her vitals again. He and Beckett walked away and headed back to the car. 'So, what's running through your mind?”

“The lighter,” Beckett said. “Trying to figure out if it belongs to our killer or the victim.”

“Well, Lanie can tell us if there's smoke in the victim's lungs,” Castle said.

Hours later …

“This victim was not a smoker,” Lanie said pointing to the body. “He was healthy when he died. He also ate Italian pasta as his last meal.”

“What about time of death?” Beckett asked.

“Somewhere between 4 and 5 this morning,” Lanie said. “And your murder weapon is rusty. I found trace amounts of rust in the wounds on the face and the back of the head.”

“Anything ID on him yet?” Castle asked. Lanie handed Beckett a folder and she opened it to reveal a face to go with the body. “Oh, my God.”

“What is it, Castle?” she asked. 

“That's Owen.”

“You know him?' the detective asked.

“He took Alexis to her first prom,” Castle said. “He was her first boyfriend.”

Beckett and Castle walked into the bull pen area where Esposito was on the phone. “Who would want to kill Owen?” Castle asked as he sat down in his seat.

“Do you know if he had any enemies?”

“Enemies?” Castle asked. “He was the same age as Alexis. Oh, I should call her.”

“Isn't she still taking finals?” Beckett asked. “That's why she can't come home for the summer until Monday.”

“But her and Owen remained friends even though he broke her heart by breaking up with her to go out with some one who said they had a crush on him,” he said. Kate gave him one of her looks. “What?”

“Do I need to add you to the list of suspects?” she asked.

“We have no suspects,” Castle said. Esposito put the phone down on it's cradle and walked over to Beckett. 

“Ran Owen's finances and phone records. Nothing popped except he got one call around midnight of the night he was killed. The call lasted five minutes and it was from a pay phone. I'm having uniforms canvassing the area. See if we come up with anything.”

“Anything from the lab about the lighter?” she asked.

“Not yet,” Esposito said before someone came up behind him with a folder. “Oh, speak the devil,” he said. He opened the folder to look at the results. “Well, the blood was definitely Owen's, but it wasn't his. Print came up with a match ...” he trailed off as he read further into the results.

“Esposito?” Beckett asked.

“They got a match to the print from the lighter. It's doesn't belong to Owen, but it does match another case.”

“Which case?” Castle asked. Esposito flipped over the folder and gave it to Castle. “Ryan's?” he asked causing Beckett to grab the file from him.

“Print matched the print we pulled from one of the shell casings we recovered from the sniper's nest,” she said.

“The same person who shot Ryan killed Owen,” Esposito said. “Maybe we can finally catch the bastard.”

“Good thing Ryan's out of town, huh?” Castle asked.

END of CHAPTER 2


	3. Niantic, CT, Friday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Alexis get settled for a romantic getaway as the case in New York takes a turn.

Chapter Three; Niantic. CT Friday Night

Alexis groaned as she, Kevin and Yukon entered the beach house. It was only an hour drive, but she was still tired. “I'm starved,” she said.

“Eat out?” Kevin asked as Yukon found his doggy bed in the corner in the living room. 

“There's a Dairy Queen here, right?” she asked.

“On the other side of town,” he said. “Why?”

“I have a craving for their chicken strip basket.”

“Want me to get it and bring it back or would you like to go out with your boyfriend?” he asked extending his arm. 

“Well, we could always stop at a grocery store on the way back,” Alexis said. “How else am I going to make you Belgian Waffles tomorrow morning.” She joined her arm with his and they headed out.

Dairy Queen; Friday Evening

Alexis moaned in delight as she bit into a chicken strip. Kevin's eyes were glued to her mouth as she licked any of the country gravy off her lips before swallowing. He swallowed right along with her before taking a fry to chew on to prevent himself from leaning across the table to chew on her lips. She took another bite, moaning like she did before and then opened her eyes to see Kevin staring at her and not eating. “Aren't you going to eat?” she asked.

“I can't with you sitting across from me raping your food,” he joked causing her to chuckle. 

“Sorry, it's just that this is really good,” she said before sitting back and gesture to his food. He picked up his burger and took a second bite from it. “Good?” she asked.

“Good,” he said before sipping his soda. She pulled her chicken apart to make it last longer and they ate in silence for awhile before he spoke up. “What do you think about meeting my mom and sisters sometime this summer?” he asked.

“Really?” she asked.

“We have been dating for three years,” he said. “I think you should meet them,” he added.

“All right,” she said causing him to smile. “If I'm meeting your family, it's only natural that we tell my dad and everybody else about us,” she said causing the smile to flatten. “What? You've said that it's time we should tell him and the others about us before they find out another way.”

“I know, but I keep having this recurring nightmare about what your dad would do when he finds out that this relationship started when you were seventeen. Plus there's the age difference.”

“Twelve years? So?” she asked. “And I was only seventeen the first two months of our relationship and we didn't even do anything sexual then. Just kissed and held hands.”

“I know, but you know your dad will not take that fact lightly when we tell him,” he said.

“He won't, but I'll be there to protect you when we do,” she said causing him to chuckle before he let out a little grimace when he rotated his shoulder. “How's your shoulder?” she asked.

“Just a little twinge,” he said. “Nothing serious.”

“Need a massage when we get home?” she asked.

“Oh, that sounds nice.”

“Great. I'll set it up,” she said with a smile.

After finishing their food, they headed to a market to some food for the house. Milk, eggs, bread. Also some Belgian Waffles mix and Bisquick, bacon and other things for breakfast food. No doubt it would be the only meal they would have at the house, but in case, she picked up some Cup O' Noodles too. They checked out, the lady at the register giving them the once over. It was something that happened all the time when they went out. She still had a youthful look to her face and no doubt people looked at him like he was some perv. “I'm twenty, Lady. Stop looking at my boyfriend as if he were a perv,” she snapped before they walked away. Once out of the store, the two of them started to laugh.

“I love it when you defend me like that,” he said as they loaded their groceries up. 

“I love to do it,” she said. “Let's go home,” she said closing the trunk. “I've got a massage appointment to keep.”

New York City;

Castle sat at Ryan's desk going through his case file from his shooting. Esposito came up to the desk and peered at what Castle was looking at. “Is there a reason that you're going through Ryan's shooting file again?” he asked.

“Just something that's got me thinking,” Castle said.

“What?”

“Snipers shoot to kill, right?” he asked.

“Yeah, they do.”

'So why didn't this sniper just kill Ryan?” Castle asked. “If he had a clear shot of his shoulder, he had a clear shot of his head.”

“Yeah,” the detective said. “Why didn't he shoot him in the head?”

“Plus, he shot Ryan while he was wearing his vest,” Castle said. “And it says in the ballistics report that the sniper just used normal Lapua rounds. Not even Teflon ones. His vest took most of the brunt of the bullet before it even entered his shoulder. It was as if the sniper only meant to maim Ryan.”

“Ryan does draw with his right arm,” Esposito said. “Maybe this has something to do with his new girlfriend,” he added. “A stalker of hers, maybe?” Castle shrugged before the shrill of his phone had him digging into his pocket. He recognized the number of Ashley's parents and answered it. 

“Mrs. Baker?” he asked.

“Oh, Rick, thank goodness I got a hold of you,” she said. “Have you seen Ashley?” she asked.  
“Ashley?” he asked. “I haven't really heard or seen Ashley for awhile.”

“Well, it's just that he was supposed to be home from his evening class two hours ago and it has me worried.”

“Did you try calling his cellphone?” he asked. 

“It's going to voicemail and he would've called if he was going to go out with friends,” she said. “He even left before the class was finished.”

“Mrs. Baker, I'm sure Ashley is fine,” he said, “but I will bring it up with Detective Beckett.”

“Thank you, Rick,” she said before hanging up. Kate noticed Castle's confused look as he hung up his phone.

“Something wrong, Castle?” she asked.

“Ashley didn't come home from his last class,” he said. “That was his mother on the phone. He hasn't called and he's not answering his phone.”

“Ashley? The second boyfriend of Alexis'?” she asked.

“Yeah. It can't be a coincidence that Owen's dead and Ashley's missing,” he said. 

“You're right,” she said. “Does Ashley have a dorm?” Castle nodded. “Let's start over there and see what we find. We need to find him before this killer does. Esposito, get the techs to find Ashley Baker's cellphone via GPS. Let me know what you find.”

“You got it,” Esposito said picking up his phone and dialed the tech people.

Ashley's Dorm Room:

The RA was nice enough to let them into Ashley's dorm room and they began to search the room. “Don't you need a search warrant?” RA asked.

“He's not a suspect. He's missing,” Beckett said. “When was the last time you saw Ashley Baker?”

“Uh, this evening after his last class. He left with his suitcase and was going to go home for the summer.”

“He took his cellphone with him?” Castle asked.

“Yeah, he was talking on it,” the RA said. “Sounded like he was having an argument with someone.”

“Did you hear who it might have been?” Beckett asked. The older student shrugged before leaving them to search the room. 

“Owen got a call before he was killed,” Castle said looking through the papers on Ashley's desk. “Maybe it's happening to Ashley too.”

“You sound as if you've already made up your mind,” she said. Before Castle came over with something.

“Only sticking with what I know and what I know is that someone wanted to make Ashley sweat,” he said handing picture to her. It was a picture of Owen's dead body before the boy's face was smashed in.

“The killer took this before smashing Owen's face in,” she said. Castle then gave her another photo. It was of Ashley and in red lettering that looked like blood it read; 'You're Next!!'. “Okay, now we really have to find Ashley,” she said pulling out her cellphone. Dialing a familiar number, she waited and Esposito answered on the other line. “Esposito, tell me you found something.”

“Uh, I did, but you're not going to like it.”

“What?”

“I got GPS location on Ashley Baker's phone and it was nearby the station,” he said. “So I followed it and found Ashley's body. It's in the same position as Owen's. CSU's already on the way. I'm about five blocks from the precinct.”

“So he was on his way to meet us?” she asked.

“Looks like it,” Esposito said.

 

End of Chapter Three


	4. Niantic, CT; Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback look at how Kevin and Alexis' relationship started while the case in New York heats up.

Chapter Four; Niantic, CT Saturday Morning

The call of the gulls through the open window woke up Kevin first. He groaned not wanting to get up just yet after spending the night with Alexis in his arms. The redhead spooned up against his chest was still sleeping peacefully. It was a moment he didn't want to ruin, but he wanted to get his morning run in before it was too late. He began to unravel Alexis from his arms, but she made a small sound of protest before turning around and cuddling closer to him. If that was possible. Her legs brushed up against his and his breathing hitched when her knee brushed up against something entirely different. Didn't help that Lil' Kev reacted to the touch. Sometimes he cursed his male counterpart and instinct.  
They had talked about sex before after she turned 18. She wanted to wait until she was ready and he totally agreed with her. He spent his last three years with cold showers and his own hand when he needed relief. He thought he was doing pretty good until he and Alexis started sharing a bed whenever he was in town. 

Alexis knee grazed his cock again and he shut his eyes as he held back a moan that threatened to escape. Another brush from her knee and he opened his eyes to find her green ones staring back at him.  
“Good morning, honey,” she said.

“Morning,” he said with a strained voice.

“Having some trouble this morning?” she asked. Kevin cleared his throat before speaking.

“Just a little,” he said, “but I should probably blame you.”

“Me?” she asked faking hurt.

“Well, you did give me a massage last night,” he said.

“Just to ease the tension in your shoulder. I want you in top form when you get back to work in the field.” Kevin chuckled before feeling her knee brush up against him again.

“Lex, you keep that up I won't be able to go on my run,” he said.

“Oh, we can't have that now can we?” she teased before running her hands down his chest. His breathing grew faster before his common sense kicked in and he stopped them just as they reached his waistband.

“Alexis, we talked about this,” he said. “You said you wanted to wait.”

“Yes, until I was ready and I'm ready,” she said before closing the distance between the two of them and kissed Kevin softly. He instinctively deepened the kiss like he always did and his grip on her hands loosened allowing her to go passed the waistband of his boxers. He moaned into her mouth when her fingers grazed his cock, stiffening it even more. She smiled into the kiss before slipping her hand in through the front pocket and gently grabbed onto him for the first time. Kevin bucked his hips toward her, breaking the kiss.

“Lex,” he moaned before kissing her again. Instinctively his hands began roaming her body. He had done it before when they made out in her apartment. She guided his right hand with her left as she began to stroke and pull him with her right. He found his right hand being guided to her thigh and moved up until it reached underneath her shorts. He moaned into her mouth again before moving his lips down her neck, sucking and licking his favorite spot. Alexis let out a breathy moan as his hand squeezed her thigh. She gave his cock another squeeze before continuing to stroke him. His hips began to jerk forward more and she sped up the strokes. Her boyfriend of three years began to groan into her neck and moved his mouth back up to hers. A few more strokes from her hand and Kevin broke off the kiss and let out a moan of content. Alexis gasped feeling something warm and stick hit her hand as she gave him featherlight kisses on his head. Kevin groaned out before placing a kiss on her collarbone and lifted his head to look into her eyes. 

“Better?” she asked.

“Surprisingly,” he said before giving her butt a squeeze. She bit her lips before withdrawing her hand from his boxers. “Okay if I go on that run now?” he asked.

“I'll have waffles waiting for you,” she said before getting out of the bed and headed into the bathroom. He changed into his jogging outfit and headed downstairs. Yukon stood waiting at the door for him with his leash in his mouth.

“All right, pal,” he said taking the leash from his mouth. “Let's go.” He hooked the leash onto Yukon's collar and headed out thinking about how his and Alexis' relationship started.

Flashback:

Kevin sighed as he twirled the engagement ring that had graced Jenny's finger before she called off the wedding with only three months to go. Apparently she thought about being a cop's wife and realized that she didn't want kids to worry about their dad. She didn't think she could handle being a cop's wife. He put the ring back in it's box and dropped it into a drawer. He just hoped that the jeweler would allow him to return it and get what money he had paid on it back. He decided to skip lunch and drown himself in paperwork. Castle and Beckett were out to lunch as was Esposito with Lanie. Light footsteps caused him to look up and see Alexis Castle coming into the bullpen area. “Hey, Detective Ryan,” she said.

“Hey, Alexis, what's up?” he asked.

“Have you seen my dad?” she asked. “I was hoping I could catch him for lunch.”

“Sorry, he's not here. He took Beckett to lunch.”

“Oh, well I guess it's not a total loss,” she said causing him to chuckle. He always liked Alexis. Early on he had to be careful around her because of her crush on him. “Have you eaten lunch yet?” she asked.

“I was going to skip it to catch up on paperwork.”

“Oh, no,” she said. “You are going to eat lunch.” She crossed over and grabbed his arm, hauling him out of his chair. “You can't chase bad guys on an empty stomach.”

“It's just paperwork,” he said grabbing his keys.

“I refuse to let you work without eating,” she said dragging him to the elevator.

“Okay, you win,” he said. Alexis took him to a small bistro where they sat in a corner. “So, how's the boyfriend?” he asked.

“What boyfriend?” she asked pushing her salad along the plate. “He dumped me because one of his ex girlfriends wanted to get back together.”

“He dumped you for another woman?” he asked and she nodded. “Want me and Esposito to shoot him?” 

“It's tempting, but no,” she said before looking up at him. “It's just that I really thought he was the one for me,” she said before letting a few tears escape her eyes.

“Hey, Alexis,” he said reaching across the table and gently taking her hand. It caused her to look up and see him staring at her with his clear blue eyes. “He's a jerk for dumping you and when he realizes that, you'll have found someone else to be with and he can't have you.” She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

“You always say the right things, Ryan,” she said. “How is that?”

“Well, right now, I'm speaking from personal experience,” he said. “Jenny left me.”

“She did? Why?”

“She didn't think she could handle the pressure's of being a cop's wife,” he said. “Plus, there's the bringing up kids without a father if I get shot and killed.” Alexis scoffed, folding her arms.

“I'm like that with my dad and you don't see me all panicky about it.”

“Would you go out with a cop?” he asked.

“If the right one came along,” she said with a smile. He chuckled and they got back to their lunch. After they were done eating, they headed back to the precinct. “Thanks for keeping me company for lunch,” she said.

“You're welcome,” he said. “Thanks for convincing me to go to lunch. I'd probably be getting something from the vending machines about now,” he said as they came to the station. 

“Are you doing anything for lunch tomorrow?” she asked. 

“Uh, not really,” he said. “Would you like to go out tomorrow, schedule permitting?” he asked. “My treat.”

“Sure,” she said without thinking of repercussions. Alexis smiled and without thinking, she leaned toward him and kissed him on the cheek.

“See you tomorrow then, Kevin,” she said before walking her route back to school.

End Flashback

Kevin returned after an hour and found Belgian Waffles for him. Alexis was wearing one of his Academy shirts. Something she had been doing whenever they could get away together. They looked better on her anyway. Yukon entered the kitchen trying to get at her before Kevin brought him down a peg. “How was your run?” she asked.

“Good,” he said with a smile on his face causing her to laugh. “Hey, you're responsible for this smile,” he said pointing to his mouth. “With that morning love you gave me,” he said pouring himself some orange juice.

“I didn't hear you complaining,” she said before putting a plate of waffles on the table. “Breakfast is up,” she said. “Maybe tomorrow morning you can make me pancakes,” she suggested causing him to choke on his orange juice. “What? It's just pancakes.”

“Have I taught you nothing, Lex?” he asked. “Pancakes are more than just breakfast.”

“Oh, please,” she said as they sat down. “Are they really a means to say 'thank you' after having sex?”

“Made pancakes all the time during my Narcotics days,” he said causing her to hit him in the arm. 

“The only person you'll be making pancakes in the morning for is me. Am I clear?” she asked.

“Crystal, baby,” he said before giving her a kiss. “How do you feel about getting lost in the shops in town today?”

“Feels good,” she said.

New York City; Sat Afternoon

Beckett and Castle were sitting against the desks looking at the murder board. “Okay, so we know that the person who shot Ryan is the person who killed Owen and Ashley,” Beckett said.

“Owen was lured to his murder scene by a call made from a payphone outside his apartment,” Castle said, “and Ashley was followed from his school after a nasty hang up call on his way to meet us.”

“He must have had something that he thought we would want to see,” she said. 

“Whatever it was must have been in his bag because the killer took that,” Castle said. Beckett looked up seeing Esposito coming back from the morgue.

“Lanie find anything?” she asked.

“Same MO as Owen. Blunt force trauma to the back of the head and then the beating of his face in was after he was killed.”

“The killer changed his MO,” Castle said.

“What?” Beckett asked. “No, he didn't,” she said. “Owen and Ashley were killed the same way.”  
“But Ryan was shot,” he said. “Why did he shot Ryan and then beat Owen and Ashley?” he asked.  
“There has got to be a reason for all of this to connect and the only connection is Alexis.”

“Well, how does Ryan fit in with Alexis?” Esposito asked.

“Well, she had that crush on him,” Castle said. “If it is one of her stalkers like you think, he's been following her since her high school days.”

“She get any mail from someone you didn't like?”

“I've got a stack in my office she hasn't seen,” he said. “I'll go get it.” He hurried away and Esposito took his spot.

“I still don't get why this guy went after Ryan first,” Esposito said.

“Well, Alexis just had a crush on him,” Beckett said. “Which was years ago. He isn't that much of a threat.”

“I was looking through Ashley's phone and found something in the notepad.”

“What was it?” she asked.

“Just a bunch of letter and numbers,” he said writing them down on the murder board. “The notepad was the last thing he accessed on his phone. It might have been what he wanted to show us.”

“A bunch of letters and numbers?” she asked causing him to shrug his shoulders.

“What ever they were, Ashley thought they were important,” Esposito said.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Niantic, CT; Saturday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out on the town with Alexis and Kevin takes their relationship to the next step.

Chapter Five: Niantic, CT; Saturday Evening

Kevin looked at his watch for a fifth time before looking at the steps going upstairs. He and Alexis were going out to eat dinner and she was still upstairs getting ready. “Hey, Alexis, we're not going to make our reservation if you don't come down anytime soon.” 

“I'm coming down,” she said before he heard the clicks of her shoes and he watched her come down in a little black dress. Her red hair was pinned up and she wore the necklace he got her for Christmas last year.

“Wow, you look amazing,” he said.

“I was going for beautiful actually,” she teased.

“You're beautiful too,” he said before walking up to her and giving her a small kiss. “Hungry?”

“Starving,” she said before he draped her shawl over her shoulders and ushered her out. They drove a ways into town and arrived at an Italian restaurant called Eleni's. He helped her out of the car and they headed into the little restaurant arm in arm. They were seated and now sitting across from each other as they looked at the menus. “You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, I am,” he said. “Just feeling like the luckiest guy on the planet.” She chuckled before their waiter came and they ordered their food. As they waited, they talked. “So, about this morning.”

“What about this morning?” she asked.

“Well, you said you were ready for, uh us to take the relationship further.”

“Further?” she asked in a teasing mood.

“Lex, stop teasing me,” he said. “You're ready for us to ….”

“Have sex? Yeah,” she finished for him and he looked around to see if anyone had heard her. “Did I say that too loud?” she asked.

“A little too loud, but I don't think anybody heard you.”

“Kevin, if you're worried about performance, you have nothing to worry about,” she said dragging her finger along his hand. “You performed very nicely this morning,” she said causing him to chuckle and blush. Their food arrived and they ate with light conversation. They planned to tell Castle and Martha about the relationship and then visit his mother and sisters.

“What about your mom, Meredith?” he asked.

“Uh, I'm not sure if she would take it well,” she said.

“So, you're more worried about your mother's reaction than your father's?” he asked.  
“Well, Dad will calm down, but Mom might go a little eccentric and ballistic than she normally is,” Alexis said. “I'm twenty years old and she still thinks of me as her teenaged shopping party. I don't see her all the time, but when I do, she usually shows up to take me shopping.”

“Yeah, Castle told us about the time she took you shopping in Paris.” Alexis laughed. “She's still your mom.”

“Well, let's wait until we see Dad's reaction and get his opinion first on whether or not we tell her.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“So, I was thinking after dinner we could go home and get cozy before we have a little fun tonight.”

“Fun? As in sex?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said. “From what you've told me, you might need a little encouragement to get you started and I think I can help you with that. I mean, I did get you started this morning,” she said causing him to look up at her. Just then the waiter came over to their table.

“Anything else?” she asked.

“We'll take the check,” he said with a smile.

 

Kevin was pacing up a storm in the bedroom as he waited for Alexis to come out of the bathroom. He was nervous and he was sure she was nervous too. She had said about bringing something with her to wear if they had decided on going all the way this weekend. He wasn't sure what it was, but it made him even more nervous just thinking about it. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. If he was this nervous, he could imagine how nervous Alexis was. 

In the bathroom, Alexis was faring no better. She was checking her appearance in the mirror several times making sure she put the lacy bra and boy shorts lingerie set on correctly. Everything was in place and it was Kevin's favorite color, mint green. It matched her eyes perfectly. She slipped on a robe to cover it up and let her hair down to add to effect. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. 

Kevin didn't hear the bathroom door open and Alexis found him sitting on the bed gazing out the patio doors to the ocean view they had. She cleared her throat and his head snapped up. His mouth suddenly went dry as she walked over to him in a green robe. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“I should be asking you that,” he said. “However, I'm so nervous here, I think I forgot how to do it,” he joked causing her to laugh. “Got something under that robe for me?”

“I don't know,” she teased. “Do you deserve to see what's under this robe?” she asked. Kevin moved his index finger in a 'Come Hither' way and she walked over to him.

“The last three years, whenever I thought of you in something other than regular clothes, I took long cold showers and was on a first name basis with my own two hands.”  
“Oh, really?” she asked climbing onto his lap. “Well, I guess you get a little peek,” she teased again before pushing her robe to the side to show the green strap of her bra.

“Stop teasing, you little minx,” he said before pressing a light kiss onto her neck. Alexis moaned softly as he trailed down to her exposed collarbone then kissed back up her neck to her mouth. They kissed softly before it grew intense and Kevin pushed the robe off some more to expose more skin. Alexis pulled away and untied the sash and let the robe fall off her shoulders. “Green, my favorite color,” he said.

“I know,” she said looking him over. “You're overdressed.” She took hold of his shirt and began to lift it up. He lifted his arms to allow her to remove his shirt. She tossed it to the side and gently pushed him onto the bed. Kevin sighed out as she gave him featherlight kisses on his neck, shoulders and chest. She paid close attention to his gunshot wound. Kevin moaned when she licked her way down his stomach and he closed his eyes to relish the feeling of her lips on his skin. 

Alexis' fingers found the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down. She looked appreciatively at his cock and he chuckled lightly before feeling her fingers graze. “How about we skip foreplay tonight and just get down to business?” she suggested. Without warning, he flipped them over, causing her to squeal. She opened her legs more to allow him to settle in between them. He moved his hands along her legs, trailing up her thighs before coming to her boy shorts. He kept eye contact with her as he slid them down her legs. Alexis didn't know why, but the way he was staring at her was the sexiest thing she's ever seen. He tossed the shorts over his shoulder and finally broke eye contact to pull down the straps on the bra.

Kevin reached behind her and swiftly undid the hooks keeping the bra in place. He ran his fingers down her cleavage and took away the bra, tossing it over his shoulder as well. He laid there resting on his elbows and looked at her for the first time. “What?” she asked.

“You are so beautiful,” he said. She smiled before pulling him on top of her, meshing their chests together.

“Do you have any protection?” she asked. Kevin reached over and pulled the drawer out. Reaching in, he found a box and she grabbed it.

“You in a hurry to do this or something?” he asked causing her to giggle as she got a condom from the box and tore it open. Once the condom was in it's proper place, Kevin spread her legs a bit more and settled up to her womanhood. “It's going to hurt at first, but the pain will pass,” he said.

“Just get inside me, Kevin,” she said before pulling him into a kiss. It was raw and desperate and he hitched up Alexis' thigh before easing himself into her. She groaned into his mouth as he pushed into her slowly so he wouldn't hurt her. She still felt a slight twinge of pain. Kevin had to use all of his will power not to thrust into her. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. He pulled away as he came upon her virginal barrier and he eased forward. “Unh, Kevin,” she gasped causing him to stop. 

“Are you okay?” he asked and she nodded. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” Her slim legs came around his waist as he eased into her the rest of the way. He remained still inside her to allow her to adjust to his size.

“God, you're big,” she blurted and turned red at her bluntness. Kevin chuckled before smoothing her hair and kissed her gently. “It's okay now. You can move.” Kevin pulled out before pushing back into her. It elicited a soft moan from the red head underneath him. He did it again and this time she met his hips with hers and they moaned together. Kevin thrust in and out of Alexis, moans echoing through the room. She pulled him into a kiss and the thrusting got faster. Moans were in sync with each other as the rhythm grew faster and faster and the kissing grew passionate. Kevin kissed down her throat, breathing heavily against her skin. Alexis moaned deeply, squeezing her legs even tighter around his waist. Her breathy moans in his ear went straight to his cock and he began to think of things to keep from climaxing. Alexis wasn't ready yet and he wanted her to climax as well. 

Kevin reached down to where they were joined together. Alexis gasped feeling Kevin's fingers massaging her clit. She moaned deeply grabbing his head and yanked him up to kiss him feverishly. It take long to get her at the same level as him and the pace grew fast. Alexis came first, letting out a loud moan, arching her back. Her muscles tightened around his cock and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He groaned out his orgasm and buried his face in her neck.

Heavy breathing became light as they came down from their high and he lifted his head to look into her eyes. He pushed her hair out of her face and ran his thumb along his cheek. “Wow,” she said causing him to laugh. “That's what all the fuss is about?” she asked. He smiled at her before she pulled him into a kiss. She pushed off the bed and turned them over. Kevin grunted into her mouth when she caused him to shift. She pulled herself off him and disposed of the condom. She then reached over to the drawer and took out the box of condoms. “Be a shame to let the whole box go to waste.”

“Really?”

“Did you think we were only going to do this once?” she asked. He started to answer her, but she put her finger on his lips, silencing him. “Oh, my dear lover. We are doing it until I'm good and done.” He started to laugh, but stopped seeing that look in her eyes. 

It was going to be a long night.

End of Chapter Five


	6. New York City; Saturday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Alexis' relationship is discovered by Beckett, Esposito and Castle. Uh, oh...

Chapter Six: New York City; Saturday Evening

Castle, Beckett and Esposito were going through the mail that Castle brought from home. All were addressed to Alexis from when she was a growing teenager at sixteen and on. “Most are freaky deaky guys who shouldn't have been writing her,” Castle said. “I kept them anyway.” 

“Some are just teenagers with crushes,” Esposito said. 

“Then there's this guy,” Beckett said. “ 'I watched as you gracefully walked along the sidewalk. Your ginger hair shining in the sun.' This guy goes on and on and there's even pictures of her.”

“Is that the guy with no name or address?” Castle asked.

“Yes,” Beckett said.

“Those apparently were the first of many from him.”

“Any recent ones from him?” Esposito asked. Castle looked through the envelopes. “I just figured if there was no address he was putting them in your mail box in the lobby.”

“But my building put in new mail boxes only last year that prevented that from happening, so he would've had to put his name and address on the envelope and mail it,” Castle said going through the envelopes. “Aha! Here it is. Michael Kent.” He handed the letter to Esposito who showed it to Beckett. 

“My gut was right on that number,” he said.

“What number?” Castle asked.

“Ashley last accessed his notepad on his phone and there was some letters and numbers we couldn't quite make out, but I had a hunch that maybe it was an address.” He took the envelope to the murder board and held it up next to the letters and numbers he wrote down. “It address in Queens.”

“Let's go,” Beckett said.

Queens Apartment of Michael Kent;

“I haven't seen or heard from Michael in months,” the super said. “However, I'm still getting rent payments from him, so I wasn't too worried about him.”

“He a troublemaker?” Beckett asked as they approached the apartment.

“He's the best tenant I've had. No noise, trouble or anything illegal. He does read a lot though. He's a big Castle fan. Last time I saw him, he had the latest book in his hands.” Castle smiled slightly before he opened the door for them. “He's not in some kind of trouble is he?”

“He may have witnessed a crime,” Esposito fibbed. “Thank you for your help.” The super nodded and allowed the three to enter the apartment. It was clean and well kept. A little too neat. 

“If you ask me, I'd say this guy is a little OCD,” Castle said.

“A little?” Esposito asked. “All of the books are arranged in alphabetical order.”

“So are his DVDs and CDs,” Beckett said as Castle headed to some double doors. He flipped them open and found the mother lode.

“Uh, guys. I think we found my daughter's stalker.” The two detectives headed over to the writer and saw a shrine to Alexis. 

“Paparazzi photos,” Beckett said. “All taken with a long range lens probably,” she said as they walked through the office area. She moved some papers around and found some photos of Owen and Ashley with lettering on. “Found our killer too. Who writes 'He broke her heart!' on photos of two homicide victims?”

“Must have taken him years to find them,” Castle said as Esposito found pictures of Ryan on another desk. Question marks were drawn on his photos. Some were of him out in the field and others were of him running errands.

“This whack job stalked Ryan too,” he said flopping the photos onto the table near Beckett and Castle and went through more of the papers on the desk. He found a folder mark 'A & K' and picked it up. Each section had it's own date.

“He stalked Ryan because Alexis had a crush on him?” she asked as Esposito pulled out a photo from the folder. He was speechless when he saw his partner with a familiar red head in a passionate embrace. 

“Yo, found out why he's stalking Ryan,” he said holding out the picture. “Also found Ryan's new girlfriend.”

“What?” Castle snapped seeing his daughter wrapped up in Detective Kevin Ryan's arms in the back of a cafe. Esposito gestured to the folder in his hand.

“For each year they've been dating, starting in 2011,” he said.

“Three years?” Beckett asked as they looked through the photos. All of them were the same; Ryan and Alexis kissing, holding hands and showing PDA. “Huh, they did a good job at hiding it.”

“Hey, that's my daughter you're talking about!” Castle snapped taking the folder from her and putting photos back in. 

“Castle, she's twenty years old,” she said. “You really going to tell her who she can and cannot date. From what's in those photos it looks like they're really happy with each other.” Castle went to the front of the folder and found the oldest photo. Alexis had Ryan backed up against a wall and was kissing him. He flipped over the photo and his eyes bugged out. “What?” Kate asked.

“This relationship started in 2011,” he said.  
“Yeah, according to the folder dates,” Esposito said.

“Look at this date,” he said showing the back of the photo. The two looked at the date; June 7, 2011.

“Yeah, what about it?” Esposito asked.

“Alexis didn't turn eighteen until August eighth of that year,” the writer said. “Which means...” he continued.

“They started dating when she was seventeen,” Beckett finished.

“I'm going to kill him,” Castle said taking the folder of photos with him.

“Wait, Castle,” Beckett said. “It's one in the morning and you have no idea where Ryan is,” she said.

“No doubt with Alexis at her apartment in New Haven,” the hot headed father said. “She said she still had finals before she could come home. I bet you they are in bed together right now.”

“Castle, you don't know that,” Esposito said.

“Are you two siding with him?”he asked. “He started dating her when she was seventeen. Isn't that illegal or something?”

“Only if he had slept with her while she was seventeen,” Beckett said causing Castle to shake his head.

“Clearly they did, because you don't have someone backed up against the wall like this if you didn't,” he said. “We're going to New Haven. Let's go.”

“Castle!!” Beckett shouted causing him to turn around. “We're not driving two hours after running on this case for two days straight without sleep. We're all tired so we should just go home, get some sleep and we'll drive up in the morning.”

“Fine, but we're on the road at 6:30 am sharp. I'll meet you at the precinct,” Castle said and then left before Beckett or Esposito could protest. 

“Guess we're sleeping at the precinct, huh?” Esposito asked.

“I guess.”

Niantic, CT

Kevin and Alexis were basking in the after glow of their love making. They were curled up next to each other, her head resting on his chest listening to his heart beat. Hearing his steady breathing, she looked up to see he was fast asleep. She didn't blame him for being tired. She kinda wore him out. She placed her palm on his chest and rubbed her thumb across his skin. Her attention then went to the scar from the bullet wound courtesy of the sniper. She found herself tracing it with her finger and remembering that day she hurried down from Connecticut to see him in the hospital. Kevin had managed to call her after he got out of surgery and somehow rattled off what hospital he was in before telling her he loved her and then hung up.

Flashback

Alexis exited the elevator to find the waiting room was empty. She looked at her watch and saw it was evening hours. Visiting hours were probably over, but she was going to leave without seeing Kevin. After Kevin had called her, Castle called her to tell her what happened. She acted worried as she tried not to swerve off the road as she drove to New York. “Excuse me?” She turned around and saw a middle aged African American nurse at the reception desk. “Can I help you honey?”

“I'm looking for my boyfriend's room. Detective Kevin Ryan.”

“Visiting hours are over, sweetie,” she said.

“I know, but he called me to say he was shot and I just need to see if ...'sniff'.. he's okay.” She could tell the nurse was warming up to her. She had been crying since she had hung up with her dad. Her eyes were probably all red and puffy. “Please, I just want to see him and maybe sit with him for awhile.”

“Follow me, dear,” she said before leading Alexis down the hall to the room at the end. In the room, Kevin laid in the bed, arm attached to his side and hooked to an IV. “You can as long as you like,” the nurse said gesturing to the chair on the side of the bed.

“Thank you,” she said before sitting down on the chair. Putting her purse down, she scooted closer to the bed and grabbed hold of Kevin's left hand, being careful of the IV in it. She ran her right hand through his hair and it began a whole new set of tears. She had almost lost him. She put her head down and began to cry again. Just then, the hand she held began to squeeze hers. She looked up to see Kevin's blue eyes and she stood up. “Kevin, oh, thank God,” she said before leaning forward and kissing him chastely.

“Alexis, what are you doing here?” he asked groggily. The medication was still kicking in. He had heard her talking the nurse and started to wake up. 

“Kevin, you called me and told me you were shot. You really didn't think I wouldn't come down to see you.”

“But everybody can see you.”

“There's no one here. Just me,” she said. “Have your mom and sisters been here?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Your dad set them up in a hotel until I'm released.”

“That was nice of him.” Alexis wiped her tears and kissed his hand before sitting back down. “I thought I lost you.”

“You're not going to get rid of me that easily,” he said. She chuckled and could tell he was fighting to stay awake.

“You should go back to sleep. You look like you're fighting the meds,” she said.

“You should get back to school. Isn't it Thursday tomorrow?” he asked. 

“My first class isn't until ten o'clock,” she said. “I can stay for a while. Just as long as I get out of here before visiting hours start in the morning.” Kevin shifted in the bed and cleared his throat. “Do you need anything?”she asked.

“Some water, please.” Alexis let go of his hand and got some water into the cup before bringing the straw up to his lips. He took a small sip before laying back onto his pillow. 

“Better?” she asked and he nodded before closing his eyes. “I'll probably stay a little while before leaving. I don't want to keep you up.”

“Okay,” he said before settling his head down onto the pillow. A couple minutes went by and Alexis watched as he fell asleep. She stayed for a half hour watching him sleep before looking at her watch to see it was almost midnight. She got up from her chair and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room.

End of Flashback

Alexis sighed at the memory which stirred Kevin from his sleep. “You okay?” he asked as she continued to circle his bullet wound.

“I'm fine,” she said. “Just thinking of the time I sneaked back to New York to visit you in the hospital,” she said. “Did I ever tell you I cried the whole way to the city?”

“No, you didn't,” he said moving onto his left side to look at her. “I thought your eyes looked a bit puffy, but then again I was a little groggy.” Alexis chuckled before he leaned down and gently pushed her onto her back. He kissed her softly and she eased her legs open. He moaned feeling her run her fingers along his cock. “Again?” he asked. 

“There's still some left,” she said referring to the condoms.

“Be a shame to waste them,” he said echoing her earlier thoughts before claiming her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. They made love again before falling into a deep sleep.

End of Chapter Six


	7. New Haven, CT; Alexis' Apartment; Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio catch Alexis and Kevin in their morning after glow.

Chapter Seven: New Haven, CT; Alexis' Apartment; Sunday Morning

Morning came all too quick for Beckett and Esposito. They could tell Castle was still wired from before from finding out about Ryan and Alexis. He had come into the precinct with coffee and pastries from a coffee shop and offered to drive so they could get some more sleep. Before they knew it, they had arrived at Alexis apartment. “Did you use the sirens?” she asked.

“No, I didn't,” Castle said. “I obeyed every law and signaled to get here. I've driven this route so many times the last two years, I know the quickest way. I'm just anxious to get some answers from my daughter,” he said. He led them up to the building and let himself in with his key. “Alexis!' he shouted searching the apartment. Beckett and Esposito were right behind him, but they could tell no one's been here for at least two days. “She's not here,” Castle said before looking at the shelving unit Alexis had in her living room. There was a picture of her and Ryan on the beach with Yukon in between them.

“Castle, did you really expect her to be here?” Kate asked.

“Yes,” he said. “She's always here.”

“Maybe her and Ryan are out for breakfast somewhere,” Esposito said. Just then there was a knock and Alexis' neighbor, Christina, appeared in the apartment. 

“Mr. Castle?” she asked.

“Christina, have you seen Alexis?” he asked her.

“Uh, I have,” she said. “About two days ago.”

“Where is she?” Beckett asked.

“She left with her boyfriend for his beach house,” she said. “Then the two of them were going to drive into the city together.”

“Do you know where this beach house is?” Esposito asked.

“In Niantic,” she said before leaving the apartment.

“Get on the phone and find Ryan's address for his beach house,” Beckett told Esposito said as they left the apartment.

Niantic, CT

Kevin woke to the morning gulls and waves crashing on the shore. He also woke up to an empty bed and was worried for a split second until he saw Alexis was on the balcony. She was wearing his shirt again, making her sexier than ever. Getting up with a groan, he pulled on his boxer shorts and headed out. Alexis made no indication that she heard Kevin come out onto the balcony. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she sighed blissfully, leaning back into his embrace. “Morning,” he said kissing her neck.

“Morning,” she said back before craning her neck to face him and they shared a morning kiss. She sighed again setting her head on his shoulder.

“How are you feeling this morning?” he asked. She gingerly moved her legs and winced at the soreness.

“I'm a little sore, but I'm fine,” she said. Kevin moaned softly into her hair before kissing her neck again, giving it little nips and licks.

“I love your neck,” he said before moving her hair to the side. He kissed her neck again getting soft groans from her. “It's my favorite part of yours.” She giggled before turning around in his arms.

“Not my breasts?” she asked.

“Well, I admit that they're one of your best assets,” he said causing her to smack him in the arm, “but your long slender neck has been my weakness. Especially when you wear your hair up and that green sweater of yours.” Alexis chuckled before slipping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. They both moaned in delight as the wind blew in from the ocean. Kevin pulled away from her not wanting to start something before 9 am. “I'm going to go on my run,” he said.

“I'm going to clean up the room a bit and I'll have pancakes waiting for you,” she said causing him to giggle.

“Isn't that what I'm supposed to make?” he asked. She smacked his arm before they walked back into the bedroom. Alexis sat on the bed and watched Kevin get dressed for his run. He gave her a kiss before leaving with Yukon at his heels. Alexis took the time to clean up the clothes they had scattered around the room. She made the bed, picked up the condom wrappers off the floor and threw the empty box into the can before tying up the bag. It was a small box, but they used all the condoms in the box last night. No wonder she was a bit sore. Memories of last night began to resurface and she smiled as she headed downstairs. She caught her image in a hallway mirror and looked at herself. She was giving off a glow like it was said to happen after having sex. She was glowing something fierce. It made her smile grow bigger as she walked into the kitchen and began getting things out to make pancakes. She got out bacon from the fridge and got out a fry pan. Alexis had bacon cooking in a half hour and began measuring out the ingredients for the pancakes. She was pouring batter on the skillet to make the first batch when she heard the front door open and close. 

“You finish your run already, babe?” she asked. “I just put on the first batch of pancakes.” She turned to see three people she never expected; Beckett, Esposito and her father. There she was wearing Kevin's academy shirt and making pancakes. She screamed 'I had sex last night'. In true Castle form, he said one thing;

“Lexi, you's gots some 'splaining to do.” It caused Beckett to roll her eyes and Alexis gave out a nervous chuckle.

“Pancakes anyone?” she asked holding up the spatula.

Kevin slowed down from his run as he approached the house and rolled his arm to work out the muscles in his shoulder. Yukon ran ahead of him and jumped up the stairs to the porch. He gave out a small yelp which caused him to run up the stairs. “Alexis!” he yelled running into the house. He stopped dead in his tracks as did Yukon when he found Alexis was all right and handing out pancakes to Beckett, Esposito and Castle.

“Oh, Detective Ryan,” Castle said getting up. “So glad you could join us.” Alexis placed herself in between her father and boyfriend, but Yukon let out a growl that caused Castle to stop advancing on the detective. “You want to explain why my daughter is making pancakes for breakfast?” the writer asked.

“I already told you, Dad!” Alexis shouted. “It's none of your business!”

“I'm just looking out for you, Alexis. There's a crazy maniac out there that's already killed two of your exes and you're too busy playing house with Ryan.”

“Castle!” Beckett shouted.

“I would've come home, Dad, if maybe you would've called me to tell me Owen and Ashley were dead,” Alexis said getting a plate of pancaked for Kevin.

“Whoa, wait. Owen and Ashley are dead?” Kevin asked. “What the hell did I miss?”

“Owen and Ashley were killed by Alexis' stalker,” Esposito said.

“Another thing you hid from me,” Alexis said to Castle.

“He's also responsible for shooting you six months ago,” Esposito added.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah. He's known about you and Alexis since you two started dating back in 2011,” Beckett said.

“When she was still seventeen!” Castle snapped.

“Whoa, Castle! Nothing sexual happened when she was underage,” Kevin said. “I was a complete gentleman for those two months and even for the entire relationship.”

“Except last night,” his partner said. “Pancakes are the solid proof that you two did the deed last night.”

“Okay, fine,” Alexis said coming around the counter. “You want me to admit it?” she asked her father as Kevin started to drink his juice. “We had sex last night!” she shouted raising her arms up and Kevin nearly choked on his juice. “Happy?”

“No, I'm not,” Castle said. “Why didn't you tell me about this relationship, Alexis?”

“Because I knew this would be how you'd react,” Alexis said. “We could have told you a lot of things, but the only thing you'd care about is that this relationship started when I was seventeen.”

“You were still a child,” Castle said.

“Dad, I was more of a grown up back then then you were,” Alexis argued.

“She has a point, Castle,” Beckett said.

“Kevin was going through a rough time because Jenny had broken the engagement off and Ashley had broken up with me. We were what each other needed. Comfort and closure,” she said, “ and the only time this relationship went sexual was last night.”

“Ah, I don't want to hear it,” Castle said clasping his hands over his ears.

“See? You're pushing 40 and you're acting like a twelve year old,” she said before crossing her arms. Beckett and Esposito snickered into their breakfast. “Can't you listen to me when I say that Kevin makes me happy? I thought my happiness was the single most important thing to you,” she said before heading upstairs. Kevin pushed his plate aside suddenly no longer hungry and grabbed a piece of bacon before heading to the stairs.

“Hey, where are you going?” Castle asked.

“Well, I just got back from a run,” he said. “I'm going to take a shower, pack up and Alexis and I are going to drive back into the city. Do you have a problem with that?” he asked.

“Uh..” Castle started to say but Ryan was already on his way up the stairs. 

“Watch the stairs, Yukon,” they heard the Irishman say. When Castle made an attempt to follow the detective up the stairs, the white German Shepard growled at him and he diverted himself into the kitchen. 

“Well, guess we could clean up for ruining their morning,” Beckett said.

Kevin entered the bedroom and began removing his running clothes, stuffing them in the dirty laundry bag he had. He heard the shower running and went into the bathroom. “Alexis, you okay in there?” he asked.

“My father is an overgrown child who can't face the facts that his daughter is all grown up,” he heard from the other side of the shower curtain. “Are you joining me or you just going to stand there all sweaty and smelly?” she asked. He striped the rest of his clothes and joined Alexis in the shower stall.  
Alexis got him under the spray and began to wash the sweat and stench from him. Her hands ran over his body with the washcloth and it took all his will power not to take her against the shower wall.

“Don't start something you can't finish, Lex,” he said. Alexis chuckled and wrapped up his cock in the washcloth. Kevin gasped out a moan as she began to pull on him and he captured her mouth with his. His right hand reached down to her folds and he began to pleasure her with his fingers. Alexis moaned into his mouth and they began to pleasure each other at the same rhythm. Kevin trailed his lips down her neck, sucking at the same area he kissed that morning. His red head groaned as he dipped his fingers deeper into her. He pinched her nerve getting her to groan out her orgasm with his name.

“Kevin...ah!” Hopefully the running water drowned out her moans so her father did hear. Not long after she climaxed, Kevin let out a moan and shot his load into the washcloth. The water washed away any evidence of their frolicking. They slowly came down from their high and then found themselves giggling like teenagers before Alexis dropped the washcloth before getting a 'Thank You' kiss from Kevin.

“Should tie me over to for drive home,” he said before she left the shower. Kevin did a quick lather and rinse before leaving himself. He came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and Alexis smiled at the view. 

“I laid some clothes out for you,” she said packing her suitcase. “Think we should clean up the kitchen before we leave.”

“Probably a good idea,” he said. He got dressed and they lugged their stuff down the stairs to find the kitchen spotless. Beckett was finishing drying the dishes as Castle put the last of the food away. “Oh, thanks, guys.”

“The least we could do for ruining your weekend,” Esposito said.

“You guys ready to go?” Beckett asked.

“Yep,” Alexis said. They left the house, Ryan locking up and he and Alexis headed to his car. Castle gestured to Alexis then to Beckett's car. “I'm riding back with Ryan,” she said before getting into passenger side of the car. Castle looked to Beckett who shrugged as Kevin opened the back door for Yukon to jump in. 

“She's your daughter,” she said before she and Esposito got into the car. Castle reluctantly got into the back of Kate's car and they followed Ryan and Alexis back to New York. 

End of Chapter Seven


	8. New York City, Sunday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Alexis' relationship is outed at the precinct.

Chapter Eight: New York City; Sunday Afternoon

There was a quick trip to Remy's before returning to the precinct. Alexis followed Ryan into the break room where she got out the food. Castle entered the room and cleared his throat. The two of them looked up to see the mystery writer at the door. “May I join you for lunch?” he asked holding up his own bag from Remy's. 

“Sure,” Ryan said.

“As long as your civilized,” Alexis added before her father joined them at the table.

Beckett watched from the bull pen as Castle joined Ryan and Alexis for lunch. Esposito came up beside her and watched them with her. “You gotta admit it,” he said causing her to look at him. “Those two were made for each other,” he said.

“Yeah, they were,” she said, “but it's still a little creepy that they started dating when she was still seventeen.”

“Yeah, but only for two months,” Esposito said. “Plus, Castle looks like he's handling it better than he did yesterday.” 

“That is true,” she said as Montgomery came out of his office.

“So, what's new on the double homicide?” he asked.

“We have a suspect,” Esposito said. “His name is Michael Kent and he's been mailing letters to Alexis since she was fifteen, but she never knew about it.”

“Castle kept the letters and we found his apartment in Queens where he has a shrine for Alexis,” Beckett said. “He's also responsible for shooting Ryan six months ago.”

“The paparazzi photos of Alexis, Owen, Ashley and Ryan didn't help his case,” Esposito said.

“Do we know why he shot Ryan?” the captain asked. The two detectives looked at each other causing Montgomery to quirk an eyebrow. “What?”

“Ryan's been in a relationship with Alexis for at least three years,” Beckett said.

“Come again,” Montgomery said. “He's dating Castle's daughter?” The two detectives nodded. “Since when?”

“June 2011,” Beckett answered. “There was some tension though because apparently the relationship started when she was seventeen.”

“Say what?” Montgomery asked before hearing laughter from the break room. He looked over to see Castle, Ryan and Alexis having a very funny conversation. “Was there …?”

“Nothing happened sex wise while she was seventeen,” Esposito said. “Give Ryan some credit, captain. He's a cop. He knows the rules.”

“Yeah, but how did the two of them get together in the first place?”

“Well, it must have happened after Jenny broke the engagement off,” she said, “ and after Ashley broke up with Alexis. They were there for each, just as companions at first and then apparently things escalated to romance.”

“You said three years?” he asked and the two detectives nodded again. “How did Castle take it?” he asked causing the two to chuckle.

“Not very well at first, but as you can see, he's warmed up to Ryan. You can tell the two of them are happy together.”

“So, this bastard shoots her current boyfriend who's a cop then murders two of her ex boyfriends,” Montgomery said. “Do we know why?”

“The exes apparently broke her heart,” Esposito said holding up photos in evidence bags. Montgomery looked at them to see the red pen quotes. “I'm going to do a background check on Michael Kent.”

“And we have an APB out on him. So far nothing,” Beckett said.

“All right. Keep looking,” he said and they nodded, “and tell Ryan I want to see him in my office ASAP.” The two detectives looked at each other as the Captain went back into his office. Esposito took a deep breath and headed over to the break room.

“Hey, Ryan,” he said causing the Irishman to turn around and see his partner in the doorway. “Cap wants to see you ASAP,” he said.

“He say about what?” Ryan asked and Esposito only shrugged.

“Recent events?” he guessed causing Ryan to let out a deep breath.

“Might as well get it over with,” he muttered before getting up out of his seat. He gave Alexis a peck on her head before heading over to Captain Montgomery's office. Castle decided to take the time to really talk with Alexis about her relationship with Ryan.

“Alexis, I want to talk to you about this thing you got going on with Ryan,” he said causing her to groan. “Stop groaning and hear me out.”

“Okay,” she said.

“Now, you know I'm not happy about the relationship starting when you were seventeen and to tell you the truth, I can''t really take yours or Ryan's word that nothing happened in those two months you were underage.”

“What do you want us to do, Dad?” she asked. “Take a polygraph?” she asked.

“Actually, that's not a bad idea,” Castle said causing Alexis to roll her eyes. “I can see that you care about Ryan, maybe even love him.”

“I do love him, Dad,” she argued.

“You realize that if IA gets wind of your earlier relationship, they're going to want to investigate?” he asked. “They want to make sure that there was no sexual contact between you and Kevin.”

“There wasn't!” she snapped. “Kevin respected me and my choice to wait. He didn't force me to do anything until I was ready,” she said.

“I'm just warning you that people might look at him different when your relationship gets out.”

“He knows that, but it's not going to change how he feels about me or how I feel about him,” she said. “We love each other.”

“How did this all start anyway?” Castle asked. “If you don't mind me asking.” Alexis took in a deep breath and began to explain the relationship.

“I came in one day to take you to lunch, but you were out with Beckett. Kevin was sitting at his desk doing paperwork and he said he was going to skip lunch to finish it. Well, I wasn't about to let him do that, so I treated him to lunch. During that lunch, I told him that Ashley broke up with me for an ex girlfriend, and then he told me Jenny broke off their engagement.”

“Yeah, she didn't want to have kids and he did. Also there was something about being a cop's wife she apparently couldn't handle.”

“I still can't believe she dumped after she was with him after all he had been through that year,” she said. “The serial killer and then that case involving Beckett's mother. He went through a lot.”

“He did,” Castle said. “When did you two start becoming more than just friends going out for lunch?”  
Alexis shrugged.

“Honestly, I don't remember,” she said. “He just asked me out one day. He wanted to take me out for a change and when he brought me home, he kissed me on the cheek. Then the next date, he kissed me and said he wanted to keep seeing me and I said the same thing.”

“You know, I always wondered those nights you went out during that summer. You said you were going out with friends.”

“Some of those nights I was out with friends, but some other nights I was with Kevin. Seeing a movie or play. Sometimes we just sat in his apartment watching reruns of Star Trek or other shows we like. I even got him to sit through all three High School Musicals.” Castle chuckled thinking of Detective Ryan watching those movies. “I love him, Dad and that's all that matters to me and him,” she said on the verge of tears. Castle took a deep breath and let it out.

“Well, I suppose we have to tell your Gram and mother,” he said. “Your Gram will be easy, but your Mom....” he said trailing causing Alexis to scrunch up her face.

“I know. She's going to more of a basket case than before,” she said.

Captain Montgomery's Office;

Ryan entered at his knock and peeked his head in. “Captain?” he asked. Montgomery gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Kevin walked in closing the door behind him and after taking a deep breath, he sat down.

“First off, I want to say that as an NYPD detective you should know better than to have gotten involved with a minor,” Montgomery said.

“Sir..” Ryan started to say but his boss held a hand up and he fell silent.

“You realize I have to inform IA of this relationship?” the captain asked. Kevin nodded. “There's going to be an investigation into you on whether or not you engaged in sexual relations with Alexis Castle.”

“I know, but I didn't,” he said. “Not when she was seventeen anyway,” he added.

“When?” Captain asked.

“Our first time was last night, although Saturday morning she gave me a ....” he started to say but Montgomery held up a hand.

“Save it for when IA gives you a polygraph,” he said. “I am amazed that you kept this quiet for three years, detective, but you realize that people in the station are going to look at you differently.”

“Dating a girl that's twelve years my junior?” Kevin asked. “Yeah, I realized that and I'll take any punishment IA hands out. Of course, they need evidence for that.”

“Why don't you help track down Alexis' stalker?” Montgomery suggested. “You have some extra motivation then the others.” Kevin chuckled before standing up and heading over to the door. “Detective?” the captain called and Ryan turned around. “I'm sure you're going to hear this a lot,” he said, “but take care of that girl of yours or this entire Homicide floor is going to be after you.”

“I will, Captain,” he said before leaving the office. Montgomery watched as Alexis came out of the break room and wrapped her arms around Ryan's waist. He noticed the small kiss he placed on her head before handing her off to her father.

“We okay?” Ryan asked Castle.

“Half way there,” he said. “I'm going to want to talk to you later,” he said.

“Get in line, Mr. Castle,” a voice called and everyone stopped what they were doing to see a detective standing in front of Ryan's desk. “Detective Shills, IA.”

“Boy, you don't waste any time, do you?” Ryan asked.

“Not when it involves an detective who started a relationship with a minor,” he said causing Alexis to groan.

“Nothing happened while I was underage,” she said.

“Alexis, he's just doing his job,” Kevin said.

“So then you don't mind coming with me to answer some questions,” Shills said.

“Do I have a choice?” he asked.

“Not really,” the IA cop said before gesturing to the interrogation rooms. Kevin sighed before walking over and heading over there. “Got a polygraph all set up for you,” he said as he followed Ryan.

“I ever tell you guys how much I hate the IA cops?” Alexis asked.

“We all do,” Esposito said.

“I have a question,” Alexis said. “Who investigates dirty IA cops?” she asked.

“Other IA cops,” Beckett said.

“Is he going to need to talk to Alexis too or can I take her home?” Castle asked. 

“Probably should stay here until you know for sure,” she said before picking up her phone.

“I'll go back in the break room then,” Alexis said. She headed back into the break room as her dad sat in his chair next to Beckett's desk. 

“So, what now?” Castle asked.

“We look for Michael Kent and hopefully we can close this case for good,” Beckett said.

“Yo, I did a background check on Michael Kent,” Esposito said coming up to the desk. “We may have a problem,” he said looking over at the break room. “Michael Kent has been in a psych ward for the past year which means ...” he trailed off.

“Means he's not our suspect,” Castle said. “I don't understand. His fingerprints, the photos. All evidence points to him,” he said.

“Our killer is still out there,” Beckett said.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. 12th Precinct, New York City, Sunday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan joins the Castles and Martha for dinner to tell the grandmother of the relationship.

Chapter Nine: 12th Precinct, New York City, Sunday Afternoon 

After two grueling hours of interrogation, Kevin was finally released by IA. He came off the elevator and immediately looked for Alexis. “Someone from IA came and took her for questioning,” Esposito said from his desk. 

“Must have gotten her when I was still hooked up,” he said. He took a deep breath before sitting at his desk. 

“Everything all right?” Javier asked.

“I'm just seething,” Ryan said. “All of their questions were so personal and some of them I didn't want to answer, but I knew how it would look. I just hope they don't grill Alexis the way they grilled me,” he said.

“Castle went with her. She'll be fine,” his partner said. Kevin nodded before turning to face him. 

“Is there something I can do?” he asked. “I need to do something to occupy myself. Phone records, background history?”

“We got it covered, Kev,” Esposito said. “Why don't you vent some of that anger down at the shooting range?” he suggested. “I can tell you need to shoot something.” Kevin nodded and took out his service weapon and headed down to the shooting range. “I'll send Alexis down there when she gets back!” he shouted after his partner and Kevin waved his acknowledgment before walking down the stairs. 

“Esposito, how are those records coming?” Beckett asked.

“They're coming,” he said before getting back to work.

About fifteen minutes later, Alexis and Castle came back, the redhead having a smile on her face.

“I take it from that smile on your face that you showed those IA bullies,” Beckett said.

“They didn't say right off, but they're going to clear Ryan. They both passed with flying colors,” Castle said as he did the 'feed the birds' with Esposito. Alexis looked around for her boyfriend, but couldn't find him anywhere.

“He's shooting down in the pit,” Esposito said. “Needed to vent some anger.” She nodded before headed downstairs not bothering to check with her dad. “Castle?” Esposito asked. “You doing okay?”

“Uh, slowly coming to a reality about her and Ryan dating,” the writer said. “We just have to get through telling her grandmother and mother about the relationship.” Esposito chuckled. He had met Meredith only once and he could tell that Ryan will have his hands full with her as a potential mother in law. 

Alexis covered her ears as she neared Kevin in his shooting cubicle. She looked behind him to see at least three shooting papers filled with holes. “Are you okay?!” she shouted causing him to pause in his firing and look her way.

“Just dandy,” he said. “How'd it go?” he asked.

“It's not official, but I believe that they'll have no choice to clear you without any solid evidence,” she said. Kevin sighed a breathe of relief before rotating his shoulder to work out the kinks. 

“Glad it's over with,” he said reloading his gun.

“Oh, it's not over until we tell Grams and my mother,” she said causing him to sharply inhale. “Yeah, that's what I thought. Grams will be understanding because she likes you, but mom might object because no one is good enough for her little girl. Even though she hasn't been around in years.”

“So, want to go out tonight or order in?” he asked.

“Actually, I think I'll go home with Dad tonight,” she said. “I want to make sure he understands our relationship before I go out with you publicly.”

“I understand,” he said before cocking his gun and then rotated his shoulder again which didn't go unnoticed by Alexis.

“Are you okay to be shooting that?” she asked.

“I'm not crippled, Alexis,” he said. “You want to try?” he asked.

“Me? Shoot a gun?” she asked.

“Scared?” he teased.

“Of shooting a gun?” she scoffed before grabbing some ear guards and glasses. “Get a new target up, Cowboy,” she said putting her safety equipment on. Kevin brought the used target sheet up and replaced it with a new one and sent that one back out. Alexis came up beside him and she gingerly picked up the gun. “It's not going to fire off as soon as you pick it up,” he said. “Take your aim.” Alexis tried to hold the gun like she had seen him do earlier, but she was a bit off. “Relax your shoulders and straighten out your arms.” Kevin got behind her and straightened out her posture. “Keep your eyes on the target.”

“I don't keep one closed?” she asked.

“No,” he said. “You lose sight of the target,” he explained resting his hands on her hips. She chortled before pulling the trigger. The bullet ripped through the groin area of the target. “Ouch,” he exclaimed. “Did Beckett teach you that?”

“Dad,” she said with a smile. He chuckled as she fired another round off, hitting the shoulder area this time.

“Getting better,” he said before planting a kiss onto her neck. She fired again and she landed in the ring area. “Better,” he said giving her neck another kiss. Another round was fired and it landed dead center.

“Hey, I got it in the center,” she said with excitement.

“That deserves an even better kiss,” he said getting her to put the gun down. She turned around in his arms and they kissed passionately. He backed her up against the counter as the kiss deepened. Alexis moaned as his hands found their way down her back to her ….

“Oh, hey, there is no groping in the shooting range,” Castle said causing them to break apart.

“Dad,” Alexis groaned as Kevin pulled away from her. “Can you not say things like that when you see Kevin and I kissing?”

“He was doing more than just kissing, Alexis,” Castle said. “His hands were doing some traveling south,” he said. Alexis rolled her eyes.

“He's my boyfriend. He's entitled to,” she said.

“Fine. Just don't do any of that stuff in front me, please?” Castle asked causing Ryan to bend down and kiss Alexis' neck one last time.

“Got it,” he said. 

“What are your plans for tonight, Detective Ryan?” Castle asked.

“I wanted to take out Alexis again, but she'd rather go home with you. So I guess I'm by myself tonight,” Kevin said.

“Wrong,” Castle said causing the Irishman to quirk an eyebrow. “You will be dressed fancy but comfortable and be at my place at 7:30 sharp,” he said.

“Why?” Alexis asked.

“Because I promise that if you tell your grandmother about you two, I will tackle your mother,” Castle said holding out his hand. Alexis took a hold of her father's hand and shook on it.

“Deal,” she said before turning back to Kevin. “So, I'll see you tonight then.”

“Guess you will,” he said before they kissed softly both ignoring the fake gagging Castle was doing behind them. Alexis just smiled as she removed the safety equipment from her and left the shooting room with her dad. She gave a wave to him before they went out the door. Kevin sighed before picking up his gun and continued to shoot the targets. He thought back to their first date.

Flashback

It was a quaint little bistro, Alexis thought, as they walked up to it. She and Kevin walked in and the hostess sat them down. Whether she thought Alexis was a bit young she didn't say. Once seated and with menus, Kevin looked at Alexis over the top of his. “What?” she asked.

“You okay with this?” he asked.

“What?” she asked.

“This date. Us going out,” he said.

“Kevin, we go out for lunch together,” she said.

“Yeah, but this is an actual date.” He was clearly nervous about being out with her. His last date had been with Jenny, when she broke off the engagement. “I know what people are going to think when they see us out in public.”

“If it bothers you so much why did you ask me?”

“Because I wanted to,” he said. “You took me to lunch all the time. I wanted to return the favor with dinner.” She chuckled. “So, what did you tell your father?”

“I'm out with friends,” she said. “They're covering for me.”

“Did you tell them about your older boyfriend?” he asked with a smile.

“I told them of a new boyfriend, but no details after that,” she said causing him to smile. “They seemed happy that I found someone new.” His smile got bigger and wider as the waitress came up to their table.

“Ready to order?” she asked.

Hours later, Ryan walked Alexis into her building and up the elevator to her floor. “I had a really nice time, Kevin,” she said.

“Me, too,” he said before leaning toward her and placed a small kiss on her cheek. “Maybe we can do this some other time,” he said.

“How's Saturday night sound?” she asked.

“Uh, great. Do you want me to meet you or …?”

“Tell you what. Come here and wait for me at this spot. Text me when you arrive and we can leave together.”

“Sounds good,” he said and he got back on the elevator as she walked down the hall to her dad's loft. She turned around and watched him as the doors closed before going into the loft.

End of Flashback

Ryan rang the doorbell before straightening his jacket and clearing his throat. He was nervous. His first dinner at the Castle household as Alexis' boyfriend. Hopefully the bottle of wine he brought would smooth things over. The door swung open and Martha Rodgers smiled at him. Of course, she had to be the one to open the door. “Detective Ryan, what an unexpected surprise,” she said. 

“Mrs. R,” he said.

“Did you need Richard for the case?” she asked.

“Uh, no, I...” he started but Castle came up behind his mother.

“Actually, Mother, Detective Ryan is joining us,” he said.

“Oh,” she delightfully said. “Well, come on in, darling,” she said. Kevin smiled as he walked into the loft and handed Castle the wine. “Just you?”

“Yeah, just me,” he said.

“How's your shoulder?” she asked.

“Healing very nicely,” he said. “Thank you for those flowers by the way.”

“You're welcome, darling. Are you hungry? We got plenty of food.”

“I'm famished actually,” Ryan said. “Since I've been weening myself off the medication I've been on, I have gotten my appetite back.”

“Good, good,” she said urging Kevin further into the loft. “Alexis, look who's here.” The red head turned around and smiled at Kevin as he came into view in the kitchen.

“Detective Ryan, so glad you could make it,” she said causing him to smile. They were obviously trying to smooth things out before breaking the ice to Martha. Castle came back after closing the front door. 

“So, how come it's just Kevin here and not the others too?” Martha asked.

“Actually, Grams, Kevin is here on a personal nature,” Alexis said standing next to Kevin. Martha watched as Alexis wrapped her hand into Kevin's, intertwining their fingers. “Kevin and I are dating,” she said and Martha stood there stunned.

“I wasn't expecting that,” she said. “For how long?” she asked.

“Three years,” Kevin said causing Martha's eyes to bug out.

“Yeah, that was my reaction,” Castle said getting the food on the table.

“Well, it's amazing that you managed to keep it a secret for three years,” Martha said.

“Oh, wait. It gets better, Mother,” Castle said and she looked to Alexis who was now standing in front of the detective.

“We started the relationship when I was seventeen.”

“What?” she asked. “Seventeen?”

“Yeah, two months before I turned eighteen,” she said. 

“I assure you, Mrs. Rodgers, I treated your granddaughter with the utmost respect,” Kevin said.

“Yes, he did,” Alexis said. “Gram?”

“Well, I'm relieved that I don't have to kill him, darling. I like him too much,” she said causing them to chuckle. “I am a little miffed that you didn't tell me about him, sweetie. I'm your confidant with boys,” she said.

“I didn't need you as a confidant anymore, Grams,” Alexis said coming up to Martha to hug her. She then whispered in her grandmother's ear. “I think he's the one, Grams.” Martha squealed before releasing her granddaughter. 

“Why don't you help your father get dinner ready?” she suggested. “I'd like to have a little chat with Kevin.” Alexis stammered but Martha shooed her toward the kitchen and then pulled Kevin, using his good arm, into Castle's study. “I don't know what the hell you were thinking getting involved with a minor.”

“Mrs. R ...” he started to say but she held up a hand.

“I would be absolutely furious at you if Alexis wasn't as grown up and mature as she was three years ago. She's a smart girl and she wouldn't have gotten involved with you if she didn't think it was a good idea. You have to understand that this is my only grandchild that you are dating and if you were to do anything to hurt her or break her heart, I will have no problem in killing you.”

“You have nothing to worry about, Mrs. R,” Kevin said. “I love her too much to hurt her and if I did, I'd save you the trouble and kill myself.” Martha chuckled before hugging the detective.

“Her mother is going to go absolutely livid,” she said. “Which is why I like this.” Kevin chuckled as he pulled away from Martha.

 

Kevin and Alexis laughed as she walked him to the elevator after dinner. It had gone extremely well after Martha had her talk with Kevin. “Well, that's one down,” Alexis said. “Now we just have to tackle your family and my mother.”

“I'm just glad your dad is taking care of your mother. I would hate to be here when he tells her.”

“He'll probably fly out to California to talk to her. She's got a part in a movie so she's unable to travel to New York.”

“Did you know that your dad called her a 'Deep Fried Twinkie'?” he asked causing Alexis to laugh out. “He called her a guilty pleasure that you'd only indulge in like only once or twice cause it's bad for you.”

“Well, that's my mother. However, I think my dad's deep fried twinkie days are over with,” Alexis said. “He's finally going to ask Beckett out on a date.”

“Really? When?”

“Hopefully soon. He may wait until after this case is closed.”

“Wow, I might actually win the pool,” he said. “It's up to five hundred bucks,” he said. “How about tackling my mom and sisters this weekend?” he asked. “It's my younger sister, Kyra's, birthday. Turning the big 3-0 on Saturday.”

“They won't care that I'm so young?” she asked. “Or that we started dating when I was 17?”

“Well, we don't have to tell them that one right away, but they won't care about things in the past. All they'll care about is that I'm happy. You may not know this, but before you took me out to the lunch, I was a wreck after Jenny left me. I took a week leave, remember?”

“Oh, yeah,” she said.

“I spent it with my ma, crying.”

“Oh, poor baby,” she said before gathering him in her arms. “I never knew you to be such a crier.”

“I'm a really big crier,” he confessed. The elevator doors opened and they pulled away. “First day back to work tomorrow,” he said.

“I'll take you to lunch,” she said.

“It's a date,” he said before kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled as he boarded the elevator and he waved to her as the doors closed. She giggled gleefully and headed back to loft. Hopefully her dad will have no problems with her mother.


	10. 12th Precinct, New York City, Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is back to work and later cooks dinner for Alexis.

Chapter Ten; New York City, Monday Morning

Kevin got pats on the back as he came back after being on sick leave. Uniforms welcomed him back as he exited the elevator and it was clear to him that not everyone knew what had gone on yesterday. It had been a Sunday and most likely the uniforms who were on the skeleton crew had today off. He sat down at his desk and booted up his computer. He let out a sigh before going into the break room to get a coffee. Two more detectives, Jendson and Karpowski were there. “Welcome back, Ryan,” Karpowski said.

“Oh, thanks, Karpowski,” Ryan said filling up his mug.

“How's the shoulder?” Jendson asked.

“Sore, but still in one piece,” he said. He left the break room and headed back to his desk. He stopped seeing a stack of folders that wasn't there when he left.

“Welcome back, Ryan,” Beckett said from her desk. “Need you to find Michael Kent for me,” she said.

“What are the folders?” he asked.

“Every place he had stayed before he got the apartment,” she said. “See who's paying for the apartment too,” she added. “With no job, he's got no means to even keep that apartment.”

“Right,” he said sitting down. Taking a sip of his coffee, he sat down and opened the first folder. He picked up his phone and dialed the first of many numbers he would be calling.

Three hours later ….........

“No, Michael Kent!” Kevin shouted getting Esposito and Beckett's attention from her desk. “M-I-C-H-A-E-L. Michael! Yes, Ma'am. Our records indicate that he lived in your boarding house until he got his apartment in Queens. Yes, Ma'am, Michael Kent.” Kevin sighed at the little old lady on the other end of the phone.

“How's it going?” Esposito asked and Kevin covered the mouth piece of the phone.

“I got a hold of the land lady who's boarding house Kent stayed at before he got the apartment. Apparently he had planned to stay at the boarding house because the rent was so cheap. She's looking to see if he's checked in or visiting some other people in the house. What surprised her is that he moved out into the expensive apartment loft in Queens.”

“Maybe he wanted privacy. You don't get that in a boarding house,” Beckett said.

“Well, according to this, he got his apartment two weeks before I was shot,” Ryan said, “and the place came fully furnished.”

“And you have no idea where he got the money?” Becket asked, but Ryan held up a finger as he went back on the phone.

“Yes, Ma'am, thank you,” he said before hanging up. “The boarding house lady, Mrs. Hill said that Michael came to her with the last of his bill and said he got lucky and got an apartment. She said he had a bag with him he had never seen. When she asked him about it, he just shrugged his shoulders, but when he turned to leave, she saw money sticking out of the bag.”

“So he won the lottery,” Esposito said. 

“Yeah, but we found no lottery ticket framed at the loft. If you win the lottery, you frame the ticket,” Castle said.

“Has he been in since we've been at the apartment?” Beckett asked.

“She saw him last night and he was looking a bit nervous,” Ryan said.

“She ask him about what?” 

“His super told him that the cops were looking for him about witnessing a crime,” Kevin said.

“Well, he knows we were there and saw the shrine to Alexis and all the incriminating evidence against him,” Esposito said. He glanced over and saw Alexis walking down the hall. “Speak of the devil,” he said. Behind her were her security detail which Castle fought very hard for her to have.

“Hey,” Ryan snapped at him before getting up as Alexis walked up to him. All activity stopped when she planted a big wet one on him and then turned to Beckett.

“Okay if I steal him for lunch?” she asked.

“Go right ahead,” Beckett said and Alexis pulled Kevin to the elevator with uniforms staring after them.

“That was one heck of a kiss you gave me back there,” Ryan said as soon as the elevator doors closed.

“I didn't hear you complaining,” she said and he chuckled.

“No, I'm not complaining, but next time warn a guy.” She chuckled before pulling him out of the building for lunch. 

Across the street, a camera with a long range lens peeked out of the driver's side window and started taking photos of Alexis and Kevin as they exited the station. The windows are tinted and no one could see the driver. 

Karpowski walked up to Castle and stood in front of him. “Yes, Karpowski?” he asked.

“Since when has Ryan dated your daughter?” she asked.

“Since three years ago,” he answered. 

“Three years?” she asked. “And you're okay with it?”

“Slowing coming to a reality about it,” Castle said. “He has been a complete gentleman to her through out the entire relationship. There is no need break out the guns.”

“Except the relationship started when she was seventeen,” Beckett said from her desk.

“What?” Karpowski asked.

“IA has cleared him of anything, so don't get out the pitchforks,” Castle said. “In the meantime, we have a real problem for my daughter's safety running around New York City. Can we focus on finding her stalker instead of gossiping about Ryan and Alexis?” 

“Can we start a pool?”

“On what?” Beckett asked.

“Well, three years is a long time for a couple to date. I mean, it's getting around the time he could be thinking about proposing to her.”

“Whoa!” Castle shouted. “Alexis and Kevin getting married is on hold until she graduates,” he said.

“Doesn't mean he can't propose to her,” Beckett said.

“And you can't be in the pool because you'll get a heads up when he comes and asks for your blessing,” Karpowski said getting out an envelope.

“What makes you think he'll ask for my blessing?” he asked.

“It's Ryan,” Beckett said. “He went up and talked with Jenny's parents, remember?”

“Oh, yeah,” he muttered before looking up to see Alexis and Kevin were back from lunch. “Hey, you two,” he said as Karpowski hid the envelope behind her back. “How was lunch?” 

“Great, as usual,” Alexis said. “I did find out Kevin cooks,” she said. “He will be cooking for me tonight instead of taking me out.”

“Well, I think I did a pretty good job hiding that I cook.”

“What tipped her off?” Beckett asked.

“She said she wanted to do something different tonight, so I confessed my culinary abilities.”

“Now he's cooking for me every night for three years as punishment,” Alexis said causing Castle to laugh. 

“Well, try not to poison her tonight,” he said.

“Hey I'm not that bad of a cook,” Ryan said.

“I trust you completely, Kevin,” she said before pecking his lips causing Castle to smile. She smiled back at him before giving him a kiss too. “I'll see you tonight then,” she said to Kevin who nodded and she headed back to the elevator. Ryan sighed out before looking back at Beckett to see her and Karpowski smiling.

“What?” he asked.

“You're so in love,” Karpowski said with a smile causing him to blush a light pink.

“Get back to work, Ryan,” Beckett said.

“Yes, Ma'am,” Ryan said.

 

Detective Ryan's Apartment, New York City, Monday Evening

Ryan whistled joyfully as he sprinkled salt into his Italian dish. Alexis always liked Italian, so he decided to cook her some Chicken Parmesan. He was just putting the final touches on it when there was a knock on his door. Wiping his hands off, he hurried over and opened it for a smiling Alexis. “Hey, sweetie,” he said as she walked in. He glanced down the hall to wave to her detail before closing the door. “Hope you're not giving your security detail a hard time,” he said.

“No, they're just doing their jobs.” He took her coat and hung it up. “So, what's for dinner?”

“Chicken Parmesan,” he said. She lit up at the prospect of trying some Italian of Kevin's.

“Oh, can't wait to try it,” she said as he led her to the table.

“You will not be disappointed,” he said lighting the candles. He hurried to the kitchen and he picked up the Italian dish. He brought it over to the table and Alexis was in awe.

“Oh, that looks delicious,” she said. She inhaled deeply and moaned in delight. “Smells good too,” she added. “I think I'm in love with you all over again Detective Ryan,” she said causing him to laugh.

Dinner was excellent and went one without any interruptions. She helped him clean up before they sat down on the couch to discuss the last couple of days. “So, this weekend was a really busy weekend,” he said.

“It was,” she said. “I hope Beckett and them find Kent soon,” she added. “I'll feel safer when he's behind bars.”

“I will keep you safe, Alexis,” he said.

“I know you will,” she said before they kissed. It was turning into a full make out session when Kevin's phone rang. Alexis moaned her disappointment as Kevin reached into his pocket for the offending object. 

“Ryan,” he said. He sat there quietly as he listened. “Okay, thanks Esposito,” he said before hanging up. “Good news,” he said. “You don't have to be scared anymore. Esposito and Beckett found Kent,” he said. “In the morgue.” It just caused Alexis to get a confused look on her face.


	11. New York City, Monday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climatic ending. All is revealed. Have you guessed who the perpatrator is behind all this?

Chapter Eleven; Morgue, New York City, Monday Evening

Castle, Beckett and Esposito entered the morgue as Lanie was finishing the autopsy. “Okay, Lanie,” Beckett said. “When was Kent killed?”

“Sometime this afternoon,” she answered. “I would say between one and three.”

“Cause of death?” Esposito asked.

“Gunshot wound to the back of the head,” she said. “Same caliber as the ones I found in Owen and Ashley,” she said.

“It wasn't suicide was it?” Castle asked.

“Not unless he could have rotated his arm around so he could shoot himself in the back of the head,” the medical examiner said.

“We can rule out Ryan,” Esposito said causing all three to look at him. “What?” he asked.

“You really think Ryan would do this?” Beckett asked.

“Look, we all know how much he loves Alexis,” Esposito said. “He's been sitting at his desk all day and there is a possibility he could have found Kent and not tell us,” he said.

“Except that around one he came back from his lunch with Alexis,” Castle said.

“And didn't move from his desk after that,” Beckett finished.

“What I can tell you is that while Kent's prints match shell casings at Owen's and Ashley's crime scenes, it doesn't match the one found on the lighter or shell casings at Ryan's scene.”

“Wait, what?” Beckett asked.

“The lighter doesn't belong to Kent,” she said. “His lungs are clear of any smoke,” she added.

“Then what the hell's with the lighter?” Esposito asked.

“It belongs to the real sniper,” Castle said, “who persuaded Kent to do his dirty work for him.”

“Maybe the sniper is the real killer and he was using Kent as a lackey,” Beckett asked. “Ryan's the real the target in all this,” she added.

“I'll get uniforms over to his place right away,” Esposito said flipping open his phone.

Ryan's Apartment....

Ryan sighed as he opened his door to find a uniform standing there. “Can I help you, Officer?” he asked.

“Detective Ryan, I've been instructed to ensure your safety and the safety of Ms Castle.”

“Oh, well, come on in,” he said letting him in. “Alexis is in my room sleeping. My dog is with her. That's enough protection,” he said closing the door. The officer nodded before watching the detective walk into the back room. He turned slightly and locked up the door. Taking off his hat, he walked after Ryan, taking out a taser.

 

Esposito got off his cellphone and walked back into the morgue room. “We have a problem,” he said.

“What?” Beckett asked.

“Uniforms arrived at Ryan's apartment to find it in disarray,” he said. “It looks like there was a struggle.”

“What about Alexis?” Castle asked.

“They're both gone,” he said. “I have uniforms canvassing the floor Ryan lives on.”

“Let's go,” Beckett said.

Arriving at Ryan's apartment, they found furniture toppled and papers littering the floor. “Definitely a struggle,” Castle said as Esposito came into the apartment. “Why take Alexis too?”

“Make sure Ryan came peacefully,” Beckett said. “Okay, we know that Kent was a fall guy,” she said.  
“We're going to have to go over cases from Ryan's days in Narcotics,” she said. “Maybe someone has been out of prison and decided to get revenge on the cop responsible.”

“Hey, what about Yukon?” Castle asked after Ryan's white German Shepard.

“Unconscious when we got here,” a uniform said. “We had the second team who got here take it to the emergency vet. Looks like someone tasered it to get out of the way.”

“All right. Let's head back to get a hold of Ryan's old cases.” 

In some unknown apartment ….

Ryan was disoriented when he came to. He definitely had a concussion from that knock to the head. Then he remembered something; “Alexis?” he called out looking around. 

“Behind you,” she answered. He turned around to see that they were tied together with their backs to each other.

“You okay?” he asked.

“I think I should ask you that,” she said. “That fake cop hit you pretty good.”

“What happened to Yukon?”

“He tasered him. I hope he didn't kill him.”

“He's tough. He'll be fine. Getting shot by a sniper didn't seem too bad compared to that blow to the back of my head from him,” he said. “You haven't seen him around since he …?”

“No. He tied us up and then left,” she said. “He got a phone call as he was leaving. I think he's working for someone.”

“Probably,” he said.

“How's your head?” she asked.

“Spinning,” he said. “I think I have a concussion,” he added. “How long ago did he leave?”

“Half hour ago,” she said. 

“And we've been missing for about six,” he said. “I just hope Beckett and them figure this out before anything bad happens.”

12th Precinct; New York City

Beckett, Esposito and Castle sat on her desk looking at their murder board. “Who ever killed Michael did a really good job at covering his tracks. He must have had help to get Ryan and Alexis out of the building.”

“Probably through the service entrance and exit where there's no cameras,” Esposito said.

“We've gone through all of Ryan's old cases from Narcotics and nothing popped,” Castle said.

“If they got out, they're either dead or back in prison,” Beckett said. “We need someone who wants payback and I can't think of anyone who'd want it against Ryan.”

“Whoa, wait,” Castle said. “What about the Triple Killer, Jerry Tyson?”

“What made you think of him?” Beckett asked.

“He's the one who got away,” Castle said. “Maybe he tracked down Ryan and wants to toy with him.”

“Yeah, but ...” Beckett started to say before trailing off.

“What?” Esposito asked.

“You remember a couple of years ago, when Jenny came back to the precinct and asked Ryan if she could talk.”

“Uh, I think so,” Castle said. “He and Alexis would've been together for a year I think at that point. She wanted to give the relationship another shot from what I heard from the conversation.”

“Ryan said 'no',” Esposito said. “You think Jenny wants revenge on Ryan?”

“Well, if I found out my ex moved on with someone younger, yeah I would revenge on him,” Beckett said.

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,” Castle quoted.

“Find Jenny,” Beckett said to Esposito.

Meanwhile …...

Ryan was twisting his arms and wrists around trying to get his bonds to loosen up. Who ever tied them though, was extra prepared and tied them really good. “Who tied these? A Boy Scout?” he asked trying to relieve the tension in the room.

“What does this guy want with us?” Alexis asked.

“I don't know,” Ryan said. “I didn't recognize him from any of my old cases in Narcotics.”

“That's because he's not from your days in Narcotics,” a voice said and Ryan looked over to see a familiar face; Jerry Tyson, the Triple Killer.

“You,” Ryan said.

“Me.”

“Kevin, who's he?” Alexis asked.

“Jerry Tyson, the Triple Killer,” Ryan said causing Alexis to gasp in fear. “Look, you can let Alexis go. She has nothing to do with your beef with me,” he said.

“I don't have a beef with you,” Jerry said walking around to look at Alexis. “Man, Ryan. You got some balls on you. Dating Castle's daughter for three years.” He ran his finger along Alexis' cheek causing her to jerk away. “Then again, now that I see her, I can't really blame you.”

“Don't you dare touch her, Tyson.”

“You are really in no position to give orders,” Tyson said touching Alexis again, this time on her leg. She jerked away from him causing him to chuckle. “She's feisty, Ryan. I see what drew ya to her.” Kevin struggled against his bonds as he turned to see what Tyson was doing.

“Who are you working for, Tyson?”

“Someone who's paying me a bundle of money,” he answered. “Someone who's heart you had broken a couple of years ago.”

“What?” Kevin asked. “Who's heart?”

“Mine,” a new voice said. Kevin knew that voice without having to see the person.

“Jenny?” he asked and she came out of the doorway and into the room.

“Did you really think I wasn't going to find out that you had moved on with a girl twelve years younger than me?” she asked. She sat on the bed in front of Kevin and crossed her legs. She was wearing a dress with a skirt that came up passed her knees. She was obviously trying to seduce him. “The last couple of years I've been trying to figure out what she has that I don't,” she said, “and I don't see anything.”

“You're wrong,” Kevin said. “She's ten times the woman you'll ever be, Jenny,” he said. “She's smart, beautiful and fun to be around. Plus, she won't wimp out on being a cop's wife like you did,” he said causing her to smack him across the face. Alexis winced at the sound of the slap and Tyson to smirk.

“How far are you willing to go for this girl behind you?” she asked.

“I'd die for her,” Kevin said and Alexis squeezed his hand.

“Well, I guess I can't do that,” Jenny said. “I guess I'll have to do something else.”

“What?”

“Jerry, untie Ms Castle and take her on the bed,” Jenny said callously.

“No!” Kevin shouted and Tyson grabbed Alexis, who let out a shriek, off the chair.

 

12th Precinct; New York

Esposito hurried back to Beckett after getting Jenny's location. “Found Jenny. She's in a building downtown.”

“We ran financial records on Jenny too,” Beckett said. “Her parents died two years ago in a car accident and they left her everything. She has a trust well into the millions and she had been paying rent for an apartment in Queens.”

“Michael Kent's?” Esposito asked.

“Yep and a ten thousand dollar withdrawal from her account happened a couple of days before Ryan was shot.”

“So, she's the one who's behind everything?” Castle asked. “All because Ryan refused to take her back?”

“Oh, I betcha everything she was pissed as hell when she found out Ryan was with Alexis,” Esposito said. “Forensics got a match on the prints from the payphone down the street from Owen's murder scene.”

“I thought there wasn't any prints,” Beckett said.

“Took out the coins to get them dusted for prints,” Esposito said, “and a security camera that finally came through shows her using it when Owen got the call that lured him out.” 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Castle asked. “Let's go get her,” he said as Beckett dialed a number.

“I'll get the warrant in transit,” she said as they hurried to the car.

 

Downtown, New York City...

“Stop!” Kevin shouted as Tyson threw Alexis down onto the bed. Jenny came up behind him and grabbed his hair and yanked his hair back. He could hear Alexis crying out to Tyson to stop and hear the serial killer hitting her every time she tried to fight back. 

“You will watch him do this to her, Kevin,” Jenny said. “You will watch him defile her right in front of her.”

“Jenny, please,” he said when she put his head back so he could see Tyson pulling off Alexis' sweatpants. “I'll do anything,” he said.

“Anything?” Jenny asked. “I want you back, Kevin,” she said as Tyson got on top of Alexis, in between her legs. Kevin struggled against his bonds and Jenny's chin hold. Tyson's hand reached up Alexis' shirt and he reached his breaking point.

“Okay, okay!” he shouted. “I'll take you back! Call off your dog!” Tyson removed his hand from Alexis' shirt when Jenny held up a finger.

“Now that is the act of a man in love,” she said. “Which means that even if we do get back together, you will always love her,” she said pointing to Alexis who's tear streaked face looked over at Kevin.

“No, please, don't,” Kevin pleaded before Jenny nodded to Tyson who resumed what he was doing. Jenny held Kevin's head in place so he could watch. “Jenny, please, make him stop,” he pleaded. His former fiance leaned closer to his ear.

“You did this to her, Kevin,” she said. “The second I found out you rebounded from me with her, I had to make you pay,” she explained. “What better way than to make you watch him defile her.” Alexis screamed in fear when Tyson flipped her onto her stomach.

“Stop it!” Kevin shouted just as the front door was kicked open by SWAT. “Beckett!” Ryan shouted.  
Beckett was first in and Tyson moved off Alexis to reach for a gun. Big mistake. Beckett fired a round right into his heart. He was dead before he hit the floor. Esposito was the second in, but Jenny already had a knife to Kevin's throat. “Shoot her, Javi!” Kevin demanded as Castle came in behind SWAT guys to get Alexis off the bed.

“Daddy,” she sobbed. Castle wrapped his arms around his daughter as Beckett and Esposito worked on getting Kevin out alive.

“Put the knife down, Jenny,” Beckett demanded.

“I don't understand what she had that I didn't,” Jenny said. 

“If you loved him, then why did you break off the engagement?” Beckett asked.

“It was a mistake,” she said. “I tried to rectify it, but it was too late. He was already with her,” she said looking at Alexis. 

“Esposito?” Beckett asked.

“Got it,” Javier said.

“You don't have anything,” Jenny snapped. “If I can't have him, then she can't either.”

“Espo!” Beckett yelled as Jenny made her move to slice Ryan's throat. A shot ran out and Jenny fell to the floor dead and Kevin's throat remained untouched. Ryan looked behind him to make sure that Jenny was dead before turning to his partner.

“Get me out of these damn things!” he shouted. Esposito quickly untied his bonds as Beckett checked pulses. Both Jenny and Tyson were dead. She tossed Castle Alexis' sweatpants as Esposito finished untying Ryan's bonds. “Alexis,” he said coming to her side. Castle left his daughter in capable hands and went over to Beckett. Once her pants were back on, Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing in relief. “It's okay. You're safe now,” he said softly. “I've got you.” He rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back. “I'll never let you go, I promise.”


	12. Epilogue : Two Years Later, New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blissful ending.

Epilogue : Two Years Later, New York City

It was a beautiful day in New York City. It was a perfect day for a wedding. 

Two months after Kevin and Alexis were rescued by Beckett and the others, Kevin proposed to her. She had said yes of course. Now she stood in front of a full length mirror, looking at herself. She wore an off white, mermaid, taffeta full length dress. The door opened as she took a deep breath and she saw her father walk in. Castle stopped at the sight of his daughter in her wedding dress. “Oh, honey, you look beautiful,” he said. Alexis turned around and smiled.

“Really?” she asked.

“Kevin is a very luck man,” he said. 

“Is my hair okay?” she asked. “Kate wasn't sure if she did it right, but...”

“It's fine,” he said, “and the tiara headband your mother got you is the perfect touch,” he added. “Are you upset that she isn't here?”

“I am actually,” she said. “She could have said no to the movie producer and come to my wedding instead. Just goes to show you that her acting career is more important than her only child,” she said.

“Hey, no frowny face today,” he said. “This is your day,” he said.

“I guess it doesn't matter since you and Kate eloped last year,” Alexis said. “Plus, Gram is here too,” she said. Castle chuckled.

“Got everything on your checklist?” he asked. “Something old?”

“Gram's earrings,” Alexis said pointing to her ears where her gram's mother of pearl drop earrings hung.

“Something new?” 

“The headband tiara from Mom,” she said pointing to her head.

“Something borrowed?”

“Kate's mom's pearl necklace that freakishly matches Gram's earrings,” she said touching the pearl necklace. When Kate brought them to her last night, she felt really honored to wear something so special to Kate and very close to her mother.

“Something blue?” her father asked.

“My garter belt,” she said causing him to look at her. “What?” she asked. There was a knock on the door and Martha stuck her head in.

“Oh, sweetheart,” she said. “You look stunning,” she said, “and my earrings look beautiful on you. As does Kate's mother's necklace,” she said. “Absolutely stunning. Kevin's going to be speechless when he sees you coming down the aisle.”

“Thanks, Gram,” she said.

“Are they ready for us?” he asked.

“They certainly are,” she said before heading back out.

 

Canon in D played through the organ with a violinist as Javier escorted Martha down the aisle and to her seat. Ryan's mother was escorted down by his father and they sat together in the front as Esposito went to get Ryan. He and Ryan stood there with two of Ryan's brothers in laws as Ryan's four year old  
niece, Heidi, came down the aisle putting petals on the floor. She went to her side of the alter as her mother, one of Ryan's sisters, Maddie, came down in a pink floor length spaghetti strap dress. She was followed by Alexis' college friend, Christina, then Kate Beckett, followed by Alexis' childhood friend, Stacey, as maid of honor.

Kevin felt butterflies in his stomach as the Wedding March began and the people stood up. The doors in the back of the church opened and Alexis and her father began the long trek down the aisle. As she got closer, Kevin felt his mouth go dry at the sight of his bride. She smiled at him through her veil and whispered something to her father who smiled as well. The two arrived at the front of the church where Ryan stood and Castle lifted the veil covering Alexis' face and Kevin fell in love with her all over again. “Who gives this woman to this man?” the reverend asked.

“Her father,” Castle said, “and her mother as well who couldn't attend,” he added. Castle kissed Alexis on the cheek and gave her and to Kevin. Alexis handed her bouquet to Stacey before she and Kevin joined hands.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If for any reason these two should not be wed, let any man speak now or forever hold his peace.” When no one said anything, the pastor continued. “Alexis, please repeat after me,” he said and Alexis nodded. “I, Alexis Marie Castle.”

“I, Alexis Marie Castle,” she repeated.

“Take thee, Kevin Anthony Ryan to be my lawfully wedded husband.”

“Take thee, Kevin Anthony Ryan to be my lawfully wedded husband,” she said.

“To have and to hold.”

“To have and to hold,” she vowed as a tear went down her cheek. Kevin smiled softly at her squeezing her hand.

“In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer,” 

“In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer.”

“From this day forward until death do us part,” the pastor finished.

“From this day forward until death do us part,” she said smiling. A sharp cry caused them to look at the bride side to see Martha dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

“Kevin, if you repeat after me as well,” he said. “I, Kevin Anthony Ryan.”

“I, Kevin Anthony Ryan,” he repeated.

“Take thee, Alexis Marie Castle.”

“Take thee, Alexis Marie Castle,” he said smiling at his bride.

“In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer.”

“In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer,” he said.

“From this day forward until death do us part.”

“From this day forward until death do us part,” he promised causing his mother to cry as well. The reverend asked for the rings and Javier took them out of his pocket. He gave the male ring to Alexis and she put the ring on Kevin's left hand finger. Kevin took the female ring to Ryan and he put it onto her left hand finger. 

“These rings are symbols of your love for each other and a promise to one another to love each other for better or worse until you are parted from each other by death,” the pastor said. “With the rings in their rightful place and the vows have been said and by the power vested in me by the Lord God, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride,” he said to Kevin.

“I know that,” he said before stepping up to Alexis and giving her her first kiss as his wife. The church erupted in applause as the reverend announced them as Mr and Mrs Kevin Ryan. They parted and Kevin saw Alexis with a big smile on her face. He smiled back and she was handed her bouquet by Stacey before they walked down the aisle.

The reception was held at the Plaza Hotel's Grand Ballroom. The food was delicious and the music was upbeat. Kevin and Alexis' danced their first dance to the signature song “A Whole New World” from the Aladdin movie (cheesy, I know, but I love that song.). The time for the bouquet toss came and the single ladies gathered behind Alexis. Lanie was in that group and Esposito groaned. She had been bugging him about finally taking the plunge after four years of dating. Alexis stood on one side of the dance floor as Lanie fought for position. Alexis looked over to her and winked mischievously before turning back around. She closed her eyes and tossed her bouquet over her head. Esposito watched as the flowers soared through the air and into the hands of his girlfriend. There was some tussling and jostling as other girls tried to wrench from her grip, but Lanie came out on top with a smile and the bouquet. 

There was applause as she walked over to Javier and produced the bouquet to him. He just smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. “Catch the garter, Buster,” she threatened. “I am not having someone other than my boyfriend, put a garter up my leg.”

“Duh,” Esposito said. “Like I'd let some guy put his hands on my woman's legs.” Lanie chuckled as Esposito gathered around for the garter toss. Ryan took one last look behind him to see where he was before turning back and tossed the garter up. To Esposito's surprise, the single guys in the group with him parted and stepped away from him and the garter dropped at his feet. The guests chuckled as he bent down and picked it up from the floor. “I guess it's mine,” he said causing everyone to laugh.

For several hours, the bride and groom made their rounds around the ballroom. They met with relatives and friends from both sides. They danced around the dance floor with each other and other people. Soon, it came time for the bride and groom to head for the bridal suite. They said their goodbyes to their loved ones before Kevin led Alexis up to their suite for the night. Tomorrow was the day they left for the honeymoon in Italy. “Oh, I’m so tired,” she said as they came to the door.

“Hope you're not too tired, Mrs. Ryan,” he said.

“And why is that?” she asked.

“I plan on keeping you up all night,” Kevin said. Alexis giggled as Kevin bent down and picked her up. She took the key from him and opened the door. He carried her over the threshold and carried her into their hotel room. He set her down and went to close the door. He walked back to his newly wedded wife and wrapped his arms around her. “I have told you that you look beautiful.”

“At least a dozen times today,” she said. Kevin chuckled before kissing her softly.

“I need to get you out of this dress,” he said. 

“Well, I need to get you out of that tux,” she said before turning around. “Unzip me?” she asked and he pulled the zipper down the dress and it fell to the floor.

“Oh, wow,” he said seeing her in a nude color lingerie set.

“I was going to go white underneath, but, I'm not exactly a virgin,” she said. She chuckled seeing him swallow nervously. “You didn't forget how to do it again, did you?” she asked teasingly.

“I might have,” he said before undoing his tie. It was suddenly very hot in the room. Alexis picked up her dress to hang it and Kevin took it from her. “I'll do that for you,” he said. He took the dress and put it on the hanger before making sure it was off the floor. “Who was with you when you picked that?” he asked.

“Uh, Grams, Dad, Kate, Lanie and Stacey,” she answered.

“No Mom?” he asked which caused Alexis to sigh as she removed his tuxedo jacket.

“She wanted me to just elope like she did with my dad,” she said. “I told her I couldn't do that. Then she produced the dress that she wore when she eloped and I said 'no'. I was getting a real dress to wear to my wedding.”

“Well, as you saw, I was mesmerized by you coming down the aisle in it,” he said. “What did you whisper into your dad's ear coming down?” he asked causing Alexis to chuckle.

“Grams had said you'd be speechless when I came down the aisle,” she said. “And I told him that she was right. There were flies hanging around your mouth as you watched me come down.”

“Were not,” he muttered before leaning down to kiss her neck. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down on it and proceeded to take off his clothes. “So, Mrs. Ryan, what were we about to do?” he teased and she giggled as he got on the bed on top of her. They made love for the first time as husband and wife.

One year later …......

It was Kevin and Alexis' one year anniversary and he promised to be at home that evening so they could celebrate. She had exciting news to tell him. Lately she had been sick and put it off as food poisoning, but at Kevin's insistence, she went to the doctor's. She just now had gotten the results of her tests back. She was glowing. She and Kevin were going to be parents. She decided to make pasta, which was Kevin's favorite, for dinner. She had gotten the perfect gift too. A pair of baby booties wrapped in a neutral color bag. She had that placed at his end of the table and she was making the bread, no garlic, when he came home. “Lexi, I'm home,” he said as Yukon came bounding over to him.  
“Hey, boy,” he said getting down the greet his dog. “Hey, honey,” he said to Alexis.

“Hello, sweetie,” she said popping the bread in the oven to toast. He walked over and gathered her into his arms. He kissed her softly and she moaned in delight before he pulled away.

“You okay?” he asked. “You look different.”

“I'm fine,” she said before pulling him over to the table. “Sit down while I get supper ready.” Kevin walked over to the table and spotted the bag on his plate.

“This for me?” he asked knowing full well that it was for him.

“Why don't you open it and find out,” she suggested as she got the pasta out of it's cooking pot. She watched as Kevin took the tissue off the top and looked into the bag. He seemed confused at first as she came over with the pasta and he pulled out the baby booties. It seemed to take a while for him to figure it out, but then his mouth fell open and she let out a smile. 

“Are you...?”

“Pregnant,” she said. “We're going to have a baby,” she said and he put the booties down and gathered her in his arms.

“Oh, baby,” Kevin said and she chuckled as he kissed her neck. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” she said as he pulled away from her neck and kissed her softly.

“Now your dad is really going to kill me and she smacked him on the arm.

THE END


End file.
